Mi deber, Protegerte…
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: En una época en la que el terrorismo, la delincuencia y la Ley están en Inicios de una Guerra por el poder absoluto, la lucha de un joven. Luego de que Naruto echara de su vida a Hinata con un hijo en su interior dudando que fuera de él, Boruto regresa 18 años después para ser el guardaespaldas de su propio padre, el Primer Ministro y la amenaza de un grupo terrorista. NaruHina y
1. Chapter 1

"Mi deber, Protegerte…"

Sumary: En una época en la que el terrorismo, la delincuencia y la Ley están en Inicios de una Guerra por el poder absoluto, un joven guerrero que lucha por la paz y el amor… Luego de que Naruto echara de su vida a Hinata con un hijo en su interior dudando que fuera de él, Boruto regresa 18 años después para ser el guardaespaldas de su propio padre, el Primer Ministro y la amenaza de un grupo terrorista.

.

.

.

Naruhina, BoruSara.

Anime: Naruto Shippuden y Kuroshitsuji.

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y de Yana Toboso.

Ya lo sé, otra historia… es que mi mente no deja de crear más y más jajaja, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia con algo de Acción. A los que les guste Kuroshitsuji, úes he decidido meter a los personajes en esta historia.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Mi error, la desconfianza.

.

.

.

En una época en la que el terrorismo, la delincuencia y la Ley están en Inicios de una Guerra por el poder absoluto…

.

.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata se habían conocido en el trabajo. Él era un joven de 22 años que comenzaba su carrera en la política, estaba forjando su camino para convertirse en ministro de Japón. Esa siempre había sido su meta, odiaba la corrupción y la injusticia, por lo que había decidido convertirse en ministro para atrapar a todos los criminales, en especial, un grupo de terroristas y asesinos llamados "Los Akatsuki", los responsables de la muerte de su padre.

Hinata Hyuga era una joven de 22 que había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres y su hermana precisamente a manos de los terroristas de Akatsuki. Un coche bomba que acabó con su familia. Su tío Hizashi, se aprovechó de la situación y se hizo de la herencia de su padre dejándole sin nada cuando cumplió los 16, justo un año después de la muerte de su padre. Pidió ayuda legal, pero nadie le ayudó, puesto que su tío tenía influencias, y no precisamente legales. Entonces tuvo que trabajar para mantenerse a sí misma, la suerte le sonrió cuando al cumplir los 22, gracias a Kakashi, un viejo amigo de su padre y que le apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba, encontró trabajo como asistente de un joven que iniciaba su carrera en la política. Se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Por supuesto Naruto también se enamoró de esa mujer tan sencilla y tímida. Para él ella era una delicada flor. Su relación era estable hasta que, cuando cumplieron los 24, un malentendido acabó con todo…

.

.

.

Naruto, de 24 años, comenzaba su ascenso en la política. La influencia del apellido Namikaze, le ayudaban a que fuera ascendiendo. Lo cuál era un peligro para los Akatsuki, puesto que era incorruptible… como Minato Namikaze. Planeaban atacarlo, pero no lo harían físicamente… por ahora, lo harían mental y emocionalmente. Lo atacarían con la mujer que amaba y con la que había anunciado su compromiso. Le harían creer que ella lo había engañado.

.

.

.

––Aquí están los papeles que me pediste ––dijo Hinata mientras le extendía la carpeta a su prometido.

Naruto le sonrió ––Gracias amor, los reviso y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata negó con una sonrisa, Naruto le miró confundido ––No puedes acompañarme mi amor, iré a probarme el vestido y el novio no puede ver el vestido, es de mala suerte.

Naruto sonrió ––¿No estás exagerando?

––Soy muy sensible con respecto a esto, no quiero arriesgarme a que te arrepientas.

Naruto se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura ––Eso jamás ––dijo y la besó.

Rato después ella salió, le había costado trabajo convencer a su amado prometido, pero lo había logrado. En realidad la cita para el vestido era en una hora, pero tenía otro plan en ese momento. Hacía unas semanas había sentido ciertos síntomas que la llevaron a sospechar de un posible embarazo, se hizo unos exámenes y ahora mismo se dirigía a recoger los resultados. Esperaba que fuera cierto… quería darle una sorpresa a Naruto, sabía que a él le encantaría la idea, pues más de una ocasión le había mencionado que le gustaría tener un hijo y su suegra moría por tener un nieto.

Cuando llegó a la cita con el doctor, este le confirmó su embarazo. Hinata estaba feliz. Salió de la clínica con una gran sonrisa, después de ahí se dirigió a la prueba del vestido, y justo cuando salía de la Boutique, se topó con un amigo de la infancia al que no veía hace mucho, Toneri Otsusuki ambos no podían creer que se encontraran en un lugar así. Estaban felices de volver a verse. Tanto que aceptó la invitación de él de tomar un café.

––No lo puedo creer, hace mucho que no sabía de ti ––dijo Hinata.

––Lo mismo digo, mírate estás hermosa.

––Si claro jajaja ––contestó ella.

––Te lo digo enserio y ¿Te vas a casar?

Hinata le miró sorprendida ––¿Cómo lo supiste?

––Por tu anillo y porque te vi salir de una tienda de novias ––dijo sonriendo.

––Pues sí, estoy feliz. Lo amo tanto ––dijo sonriente.

––Pues yo también me voy a casar. De hecho solo vine aquí a hacer papeleo.

––¿Enserio? Qué sorpresa ¿entonces te casarás en Inglaterra? Porque sigues ahí ¿no?

Toneri asintió contento.

––Me hubiera gustado que vinieras a mi boda ––dijo ella.

––Lo mismo digo, después de todo eres como la hermana que nunca tuve ––dijo él.

Hinta sonrió ––tú también, me apoyaste mucho cuando mis padres y mi hermana…

Él asintió un poco serio.

Rato después ambos se despidieron y cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que les habían sacado fotos en el café y mientras se despedían con un abrazo.

.

..

.

.

Tres días después de aquel encuentro, Hinata había planeado una cena para darle la noticia a Naruto sobre su embarazo, pero no todo sale como uno lo planea y justamente esa mañana, Naruto recibió en su despacho un sobre sin nombre, solo un DVD, unas fotos y una nota en su interior. Naruto frunció el ceño ¿Qué era aquello? Miró la nota y frunció aún más el ceño.

"Señor Namikaze, su prometida no es la mujer que usted cree, ella lo engaña con otro hombre, llevan tiempo viéndose y planeando robarle una fuerte cantidad de dinero, si no quiere creer, aquí están las pruebas de lo sucia que es esa mujer y como le han estado viendo la cara…"

Naruto comenzó a espirar agitadamente, y con las manos temblorosas sacó las fotos. Era Hinata con un tipo en un café conversando alegremente, otra mientras se abrazaban y se despedían. Tomó el DVD y lo reprodujo. Era un video de unas cámaras de seguridad de un Hotel al que Hinata entraba y se dirigía a una habitación. Ella entraba. El video mostraba la fecha de hace tres días.

Entonces Naruto recordó cuando ella le había dicho que no lo acompañara. Entonces para él todo tuvo sentido. Comenzó a llorar de amargura y dolor. No lo podía creer pero así era.

Hinata se encontraba llegando a la oficina de su prometido, estaba muy feliz pero su sonrisa se borró cuando entró y Naruto en lugar de recibirla con un beso como siempre, le recibió con una fría mirada, quiso pensar que tal vez era su imaginación pero no era así.

––¿Naruto? ¿Sucede algo?

––¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!? ––le reclamó mientras le aventaba las fotografías.

Ella brincó del susto y confundida levantó las fotos. Abrió los ojos, reconoció el lugar y a Toneri inmediatamente. Trató de explicarse pero él no se lo permitió.

––No, Naruto… déjame explicarte, esto no es…

––¡Cállate! No te creo nada de lo que me digas… eras una cualquiera.

Hinata comenzó a llorar y negó ––No me llames así, me lastimas yo no…

––¡No te hagas! Incluso se ven en un hotel para revolcarte con él… soy un imbécil, nunca debí fijarme en una mujer como tú que salió adelante con quien sabe que métodos.

Hinata no soportó eso y le dio una bofetada, inmediatamente se arrepintió, debía explicarle. Él sonrió con ironía ––Ahora te haces la digna…

––Naruto, yo te amo. Nunca te engañé, eso no es lo que piensas…

––Cállate! Lo nuestro se terminó, no me casaré contigo ¿me oyes?

Hinata derramó lágrimas y negó ––Mi amor, entiende… yo… estoy embarazada de tu hijo.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente y luego sonrió con amargura ––¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Ahora me quieres envolver con un hijo que no es mío?

Hinata lloró ––Es tu hijo, jamás te he mentido.

––Lárgate, no quiero verte, ve y dile a este imbécil con el que te revuelcas que tendrán un hijo!

Hinata se llevó una mano a su pecho y negó. Salió del lugar envuelta en llanto. Nunca esperó que el hombre que le había jurado amor no le creyera.

Naruto ahogó sus penas en la bebida ese día…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 semanas después…**

Hinata no tenía nada. Naruto no respondía sus llamadas y el departamento que rentaba ya no estaba disponible. Meses atrás lo había dejado porque había comenzado a vivir con Naruto. Él había mandado a sacar sus cosas, de las cuales no pudo cargar con la mayoría, puesto que no tenía donde quedarse, el poco dinero que tenía lo había utilizado para quedarse en un pequeño hotel, pero el dinero se le estaba acabando y pronto la echarían de la habitación… lo peor… no encontraba trabajo. Se dejaría morir, pero su bebé que crecía en su interior le daba fuerzas y tampoco se merecía morir… él tenía todo el derecho a nacer… pero no sabía que hacer, llevaba ya un día sin comer y temía por su bebé, las vitaminas que le había recetado el doctor durante el embarazo no las tenía.

Se encontraba deambulando por la calle con aspecto cansado, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando, la lluvia se vino con intensidad y ella se empapó por completo… miró al cielo y comenzó a llorar ––Por favor… alguien… ayúdenme… ayuden a mi bebé… no quiero perder lo único que me queda… ––dijo sollozando.

Cruzó la acera lentamente, era de noche, la calle estaba solitaria y no había ningún auto. Se confió y cuando cruzaba, una luz la cegó y el sonido de unas llantas frenar se hizo presente….

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontraba en su despacho, le costaba concentrarse, ella le había lastimado y encima el muy idiota todavía pensaba en ella.

Kakashi entró a la oficina con el rostro serio.

Naruto le miró ––Oh, Kakashi, ¿han terminado tus vacaciones?

––Decidí regresar cuanto antes porque vi en un anuncio que tu compromiso con Hinata había terminado ¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto frunció el ceño. Kakashi era su jefe de seguridad y quien le había presentado a esa mujer.

––Resulta que Hinata me engañaba con otro tipo, se iba a los hoteles a revolcarse con él. No quiero que se hable más del asunto. Ambos solo querían robarme.

––¡Hinata es como una hija para mí! ¡la conozco desde pequeña! Ella no haría algo así.

––¡Dije que no quiero hablar más de eso! ––dijo mientras abría los cajones de su escritorio, tomó el sobre y lo lanzó a su escritorio.

––Aquí están las pruebas, llévatelas si quieres pero retírate Kakashi.

Kakashi tomó el sobre y se retiró molesto, sea lo sea que hubiera adentro estaba seguro que no era verdad. Él lo descubriría y buscaría a su sobrina.

Kakashi se dirigió a su auto y ya adentro miró el contenido, marcó un número.

––¿Konohámaru? Necesito que hagas un trabajo, eres un genio computacional ¿no? así que nos vemos en tu departamento ahora mismo, voy para allá ––Kakashi se sorprendió cuando miró las fotos y la nota, el chico era un amigo de la infancia de Hinata, Toneri. Sabía que se había malinterpretado.

Kakashi colgó el teléfono y aceleró. Cuando llegó al edificio Konohámaru le recibió.

Sacó el DVD y se lo entregó a Konohámaru. ––Revisa este video, siento que algo no está bien.

El chico asintió y rato después le mostró las grabaciones que había obtenido.

––En efecto Kakashi san, este video fue editado. Entre a la red de el hotel y se trata de el mismo video pero con otra fecha.

––En pocas palabras este video fue editado con otra fecha.

––Si, y con una fecha reciente… en realidad esta grabación es de hace unos 3 meses.

––Ya lo recuerdo, fue cuando Hinata visitó a su única tía, la hermana de Hana, quien había venido a Lapón de visita y se hospedó en ese hotel ––Kakashi miró a Konohámaru ––Consígueme la factura y el registro de la habitación y la fecha en la que la tía de Hinata se hospedó.

––Pan comido ––dijo el chico sonriente y comenzó a teclear con rapidez la computadora.

––También quiero el video original.

––Ok.

––Y los datos completos de Toneri Otsusuki.

Konohámaru asintió concentrado en la computadora. Rato después, ya tenía en sus manos las pruebas de que todo había sido una trampa.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi entró esa misma tarde a la oficina de Naruto. Este suspiró. ––¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

Kakashi le puso una laptop y reprodujo los dos videos al mismo tiempo ––Como puedes ver, el video que te enviaron estaba alterado. Este es el original, es la fecha de cuando Hinata fue a visitar a su tía. Debes recordarlo bien, puesto que ella usó ese vestido que le regalaste el mismo día para que fuera a ver a su tía. El video que te llegó es el mismo, pero las fechas fueron editadas.

Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos al recordar ese día. Él la había acompañado al hotel ese día pero había decidido esperarla en el estacionamiento. Lo había olvidado… incluso el peinado era el mismo.

––De todas formas aquí están los registros y factura de la habitación que ocupó la tía de Hinata. Revísalo y compara las fechas.

Kakashi le entregó una carpeta y continuó ––ahora vamos a las fotos ––le extendió una carpeta con los datos de Toneri y las fotos.

––Toneri Otsusuki hijo de una importante familia, heredero de negocios en Inglaterra, en primer lugar él no necesita robarte nada, en segundo lugar, él es amigo de la infancia de Hinata, ambos son como hermanos. Él estuvo con ella cuando perdió a su familia, pero luego tuvo que irse al Inglaterra y no volvieron a verse hasta hace un par de semanas, que corresponden a las fotos. Fueron a tomar un café y a charlar como los amigos que son. Mira las fotos y dime si ves algo fuera de lugar.

Naruto miró las fotos ––No, pero se están abrazando y…

––En estos papeles viene algo interesante, el joven tiene prometida de hecho ya se casó. Si no quieres creer aún, pues conseguí el video de la cafetería, incluso tiene audio y afortunadamente ellos se sentaron cerca de una cámara de seguridad.

Kakashi le mostró el video:

 **"––No lo puedo creer, hace mucho que no sabía de ti ––dijo Hinata.**

 **––Lo mismo digo, mírate estás hermosa.**

 **––Si claro jajaja ––contestó ella.**

 **––Te lo digo enserio y ¿Te vas a casar?**

 **Hinata le miró sorprendida ––¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **––Por tu anillo y porque te vi salir de una tienda de novias ––dijo sonriendo.**

 **––Pues si, estoy feliz. Lo amo tanto ––dijo sonriente.**

 **––Pues yo también me voy a casar. De hecho solo vine aquí a hacer papeleo.**

 **––¿Enserio? Qué sorpresa ¿entonces te casarás en Inglaterra? Porque sigues ahí ¿no?**

 **Toneri asintió contento.**

 **––Me hubiera gustado que vinieras a mi boda ––dijo ella.**

 **––Lo mismo digo, después de todo eres como la hermana que nunca tuve ––dijo él.**

 **Hinta sonrió ––tú también, me apoyaste mucho cuando mis padres y mi hermana…**

 **Él asintió un poco serio."**

Rato después ambos se despidieron y cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes.

Naruto cerró la computadora y comenzó a llorar, su Hinata era inocente, miró a Kakashi.

––¿Sabes dónde está? tengo que verla, debo pedirle perdón ––dijo Naruto, de repente esta ansioso.

Kakashi negó ––No he podido contactarla, no contesta su celular, pero ya he movilizado a mis hombres para que la busquen… ¿Hace cuanto no la vez?

––Hace dos semanas, yo… la corrí de aquí y… la eché del departamento.

––¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? Ella no tenía a donde ir, la echaste a la calle ––le dijo Kakashi molesto.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula ––Lo peor de todo es que… ella me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío… y… lo desprecié… le dije que ese hijo no era mío… ¿Qué hice? ¡SOY UN MALDITO! ––Naruto aventó sus papeles al suelo.

––¡¿CÓMO QUE EMBARAZADA?! ¿Y ASÍ LA ECHASTE?

––Por favor Kakashi… encuéntrala… ––Naruto tomó su saco ––también voy a buscarla.

Kakashi salió de lugar muy molesto con Naruto tras suyo. Dos días buscándola e incluso las lluvias parecían complicar la búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

Hinata despertaba lentamente, de pronto recordó todo e instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre. Preocupada por su bebé.

––Descuida, tu bebé está bien. El doctor ya te revisó.

Hinata miró a un joven de unos 17 años, cabello Azul oscuro, corto y ojos azul cielo un poco más intenso. Y vestía demasiado formal, elegante para su edad.

––¿Dónde estoy?

––Te atravesaste frente a mi coche, te desmayaste aunque el coche no te golpeó, así que te traje aquí.

Hinata sonrió débilmente ––Gracias… yo…perdón por las molestias.

––¿Qué te ha pasado? ––preguntó curioso mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella. Hinata pensó que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, su vida no tenía nada de interesante. Bajó la cabeza con un semblante de tristeza.

––Estoy embarazada y no tengo nada, estoy en la calle y… no tengo a nadie…––ella sollozó.

––¿No tienes a dónde ir? ––preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

––¿Cuál es tu nombre?

––Hinata Hyuga…

––Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive, soy el señor de esta casa.

Ella le miró sorprendida ––¿Señor?

Ciel sonrió levemente ––Tengo 17 años, pero mis padres murieron hace 7 años y con ayuda de mi sirviente me he hecho cargo de los negocios de la familia, ahora soy el líder y heredero de las compañías Phantom.

Hinata asintió ––Vaya es mucha responsabilidad…

Ciel negó ––en fín, si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes quedarte aquí.

Hinata le miró sorprendida ––¿Por qué me ayudarías? A mi… una desconocida y… con un bebé.

––Es fácil, necesito un representante confiable que aprenda a llevar a cabo algunos de mis negocios, necesito a alguien que no sea capaz de traicionarme por cosas banales como el dinero y el poder. Eso lo lograré con alguien con el que forje lazos desde el principio. En pocas palabras… necesito a tu hijo.

Hinata se alteró ––¿Quieres a mi bebé?

––Si, pero no te asustes, no pienso quitártelo. Para eso te ofrezco que te quedes aquí, ya que no tienes a nadie y no tienes a donde ir. Te ofrezco un techo, comida y por supuesto todos los cuidados que necesitas durante tu embarazo, y cuando nazca, el niño no sufrirá carencias, tendrá ropa y todos los cuidados que requiera, así como una buena educación con los mejores maestros. Será instruido para convertirse en un hombre de bien. Solo te pido que me permitas adoptarlo como un sobrino. Yo seré su tío.

––¿Tanto te importa una persona de confianza?

––Soy muy joven, pero tengo una gran responsabilidad encima. He sufrido traiciones por supuestos amigos de la familia. Pero no han conseguido sus objetivos porque cuento con el respaldo de mi fiel sirviente, Sebastián.

––Yo… no lo sé.

––Mira a fuera, hay una tormenta. Aquí estás a salvo, si sales solo morirás de hipotermia, y dudo mucho que quieras exponer a tu hijo.

Hinata sabía que él tenía razón.

––No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los criminales se están saliendo de control. En unos años, el mundo se sumirá en caos total, porque los terroristas y otros delincuentes le declararan la guerra al gobierno, la ley no podrá mantener a raya a los criminales. Pronto las calles serán incluso peligrosas…

––¿Cómo sabes eso? ––preguntó Hinata.

––Mi mayordomo puede hacer ciertas predicciones.

Hinata le miró con una ceja alzada.

––Es difícil de creer, pero si te quedas te darás cuenta de su gran capacidad, es muy inteligente. Incluso ha dicho que el bebé será un barón.

Hinata llevó sus manos a su vientre ––es imposible saber que será aún…

––Te lo aseguro, será un niño. En fin. ¿te quedas?

Hinata le miró, no tenía nada que perder, además aunque era difícil de creer lo que le acababa de contar sobre el caos que se vendría, ella no podía evitar sentir cierta incertidumbre y miedo.

––Me quedaré si me prometes que no me lo quitarás y que no le va a faltar nada.

––Te lo prometo ––Ciel se levantó y la puerta se abrió, un hombre atractivo de cabellos negros y ojos negros, alto y en un traje de mayordomo entró con un carrito.

––Le traje un poco de sopa caliente con verduras, le hará bien, también un jugo de naranja y agua. Aquí están sus vitaminas que le recetó el doctor, en cualquier caso él vendrá a revisarla cada mes para ver que el embarazo va bien. Claro si ha decidido quedarse ––dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hinata miró a Ciel.

––Él es Sebastián, mi mayordomo ––dijo Ciel.

Sebastián se inclinó ––a sus órdenes. Por favor coma.

Hinata no pudo negarse, tenía muchísima hambre. Incluso se comió el postre entero.

––Si tienes algún… antojo… ya sabes, de esos que tienen las mujeres embarazadas, no dudes en pedírselo a Sebastián.

––No se preocupe… ya han hecho bastante por mí…

––Si necesitas algo hazlo saber… ––Sebastian salió antes y Cien se dirigió a la puerta.

––Gracias nuevamente ––le dijo Hinata.

El joven asintió y se retiró.

.

.

.

.

Naruto miró a Kakashi cuando este recibió una llamada. Kakashi contestó ––Dime Koda.

––Señor, ella rentó un cuarto de hotel… es uno de esos baratos, el hotel Camelias.

Kakashi apretó la mandíbula, por dios… si necesitaba ayuda, ella debía haberle llamado, ¿a caso no contaba con él? ¿Por qué tenía que irse a un hotel peligroso y de dudosa reputación?

––Esta bien, vamos para allá.

––¿La encontraron? ––preguntó Naruto ansioso.

––Dimos con el lugar en el que se queda… ella se vio obligada a rentar u maldito hotel barato y de dudosa reputación ––más que decírselo, en realidad Kakashi se encontraba molesto con Naruto y se lo dijo como reproche, que él entendió.

––No sabes cuánto me odio…

––Vayamos… ––Kakashi se dirigió al auto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Naruto sentía un dolor en el pecho cada que avanzaba más y más, el sitio era pobre, hombres en estado de ebriedad entraban y salían con mujeres, incluso en la entrada una mujer se le había restregado a él, y los hombres de kakashi habían tenido que quitársela de encima. Cuando entraron al lugar, un pequeño cuarto y una cama que más bien era un catre, Naruto no pudo evitar llorar.

––¿Dónde está ella? ––preguntó Naruto.

Uno de los hombre habló ––Cuando llegamos ella ya no estaba, sus cosas están aquí. Sin embargo, el encargado dice que la joven salió por algo de comer hace dos días y no ha regresado. Dice que tal vez huyó porque ella no tenía con qué pagar o que algo le sucedió porque se veía pálida, enferma…

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer que quien fuera la persona que le había tendido la trampa, había conseguido algo así. Si la encontraba… quizás ella… no lo perdonaría… y su hijo…

––Levántate Naruto, Hinata podría estar tirada en la calle y con tu hijo en su interior. Si tienes tiempo para llorar, entonces mejor dedícate a buscarlos ––Dijo Kakashi mientras lo tomaba del brazo, ya no estaba molesto con él, incluso le tenía lástima por cómo estaba sufriendo. Le bastaba con saber que estaba arrepentido y que aceptaba su error.

Naruto así lo hizo, tomó las cosas de Hinata y revisó en ellas, entre su poca ropa había una fotografía de ambos… se mordió el labio. Aun después de todo ella se había llevado esa foto con ella.

En medio de la tormenta, Naruto no dejaba de buscarla… mientras ella, desde la cama en medio de una enorme y lujosa habitación, miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana mientras acariciaba su vientre aún plano. Ella no odiaba a Naruto, sabía que se había dejado llevar por los celos y el dolor de pensarse engañado…. Pero no quería verlo, no quería por miedo a que la mirara de la forma despreciable en que lo hizo… así era mejor. Tampoco iba a condenar a su hijo a que su padre lo despreciara como lo hizo.

Era mejor de esa manera…

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

pronto actualizaré las demás... saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi deber, protegerte 2

Ok, la historia es completamente mía, los personajes los tomé prestados de Naruto y kuroshitsuji, los cuales les pertenecen a Masashi Kihimoto y Yana Toboso respectivamente. Sin más, continuamos.

.

.

.

 **Misión 2: Objetivo liberado**

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba cenando con Ciel en la mesa.

––Sebastián se tomó la tarea de investigar un poco sobre ti y la razón por la que terminaste en la calle ––dijo Ciel.

Hinata le miró sorprendida.

––Realmente nos encontramos con algo que no esperábamos.

––¿Qué? ––preguntó ella.

Sebastián le pasó una carpeta, Ciel la tomó y se la deslizó a Hinata.

––Naruto Namikaze está preparándose para convertirse en un buen ministro, como su padre lo fue, esperemos que lo sea. Necesitaremos a alguien fuerte e incorruptible en el futuro que se viene. Y de eso se ha dado cuenta el enemigo, "Los akatsuki", has escuchado de ellos ¿no?

Hinata asintió ––Si… pero… no entiendo. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Akatsuki con lo que sucedió con nosotros? ––dijo ella mientras miraba la carpeta con información del grupo criminal.

––Iré directo al grano, ellos fueron los que enviaron un sobre a la oficina de tu prometido con un video alterado, unas fotos y una nota en la que te acusaban de infiel.

––¿Por qué harían algo así? ––preguntó ella sorprendida

––Por que desde ya, ven a Naruto como una amenaza, fue ingenioso de su parte el atacarlo emocionalmente, en pocas palabras, intentaron desestabilizarlo mentalmente por medio de ti, su prometida. Ese grupo terrorista te tomó en la mira.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca mientras lloraba ––¿tan grave es esto?

––¿Sabes lo que significa? ––preguntó Ciel seriamente.

Hinata le miró buscando una respuesta y Ciel entendió ––Debido al camino que ha elegido ese chico, ahora está en la mira de criminales peligrosos como ellos, a ti te han elegido para dañarlo, si se llega a saber sobre el bebé… ¿Qué crees que suceda?

Hinata abrió los ojos grandemente ––Si les dejo saber sobre mi bebé… es posible que intenten atacarlo por medio de él…

Ciel asintió. Hinata continuó.

––No puedo permitir eso… por más que quiera ir a darle una explicación… yo no puedo buscarle más… ––dijo llorando.

––Es lo mejor para el niño ––dijo Sebastián seriamente.

Hinata asintió.

––¿Qué tanto sabes sobre la situación del estado? ––preguntó Ciel.

––Solo… algunos enfrentamientos entre los grupos criminales, esos terroristas, ha habido revueltas y algunas ejecuciones a soldados y trabajadores del gobierno…

––Como te dije, esto no va a parar, las cosas van a empeorar y por eso deseo que ese joven haga las cosas bien.

Hinata pensaba que si las cosas empeorarían era mejor dejarlo libre de responsabilidades y preocupaciones. Le dolía pero era mejor así.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro.

––¿Aún nada? ––preguntó desesperado mientras se alisaba los cabellos.

Kakashi negó ––le perdimos el rastro completamente… es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula ––Eso es imposible… no pudo haber desaparecido tan rápido…

––Tal vez… le sucedió algo… ––dijo Kakashi preocupado.

––Eso no…

.

.

.

.

 **6 años después**

.

.

Un pequeño niño rubio cruzaba la sala de la enorme mansión en la que se había criado siempre. Llevaba unos libros muy avanzados para su edad.

De pronto, antes de subir las escalera, sintió unos cuchillos venir en su dirección, sonrió divertido y con una velocidad impresionante para un niño de su edad, esquivó todos ellos. Subió las escaleras con agilidad y esquivó otros más. Más ataques salieron en su dirección, también se accionaron algunas trampas que él esquivó con facilidad, entonces Boruto saltó desde arriba, cayó perfectamente. Pero sin querer soltó uno de sus libros.

Boruto suspiró mientras miraba su libro en el suelo.

––Hubiera sido perfecto si no hubieras dejado caer ese libro… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que sostenías fuera una granada? O… ¿Si el lugar tuviera líneas infrarrojas? ––dijo un hombre vestido de mayordomo que caminaba lentamente hacia él mientras se acomodaba sus guantes blancos.

Sonrió mientras le mostraba sus ojos rojos. En lugar de asustarse por aquello, Boruto hizo una mueca de fastidio.

––Vamos tío Sebastián, solo fue un libro.

Sebastián suspiró de cansancio, ¿cuántas veces debía decirle que no le dijera tío?

Sebastian se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz.

––¿Hasta cuándo te vas a tomar esto enserio?

Boruto se cruzó de brazos ––Hasta que me enseñes algo mejor.

Sebastián sonrió ––Aún te falta preparación… mocoso.

––Pero…

––No hay tiempo para quejas Boruto

Se escuchó otra voz. Ambos miraron escaleras arriba y Ciel de 23 años bajaba vestido con un traje elegante en azul marino.

––¿Tio Ciel?

––vendrás con nosotros, te mostraremos los horrores del mundo hoy en día.

––¿Enserio? ––preguntó dudoso.

––Es mejor que te enteres ahora de algunas cosas para que ya vaya siendo hora de que sepas lo que te espera ––dijo Ciel.

Boruto asintió ––Iré a despedirme de mamá.

Ciel le miró ––No es necesario, ella se encuentra dormida. Recuerda que aún no se recupera de su resfriado. Necesita descanso.

Boruto asintió y caminó tras ellos.

Ese día… a sus 6 años… Boruto se enteró de los horrores del hombre y la situación que se vivía en el estado… y el mundo.

.

.

.

.

 **12 años después…**

.

.

 **Madagascar…**

Un joven rubio de 19 años corría por lo que sería una selva, su respiración era agitada y aunque parecía que huía de alguien, la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba por nada, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. Miró hacia atrás y visualizó unos tipos armados que le gritaban quien sabe que cosas y le trataban de dar alcance. Iba vestido como militar y tenía sus cabellos largos hasta los hombros.

Entró a lo que parecía una pequeña aldea y como si fuera profesional en el parkour brincó sobre los techos de las casitas mientras algunos de sus perseguidores caían en el proceso. Para los aldeanos eso era normal, por lo que no le tomaban atención a esas persecuciones. Finalmente dio un salto y llegó a una barca, que ya se retiraba del lugar, una lluvia de balazos le cayeron pero este logró cubrirse de ellas mientras se carcajeaba.

Se burlaba de ellos.

––¡Te vamos a encontrar Zorro! ––gritó uno de ellos enfurecido desde la lejanía.

––¡Claro! Jajajaja ––contestó él. Zorro era el nombre con el que lo conocían ahí. Por supuesto él no daría su nombre real. Además, Finni, un hombre de unos 36 años quien desde siempre había estado con él como su fiel cuidador, le había nombrado así por las marcas en su mejilla.

Finni le miró ––Cierra la boca mocoso, enserio ¿no te dije que fueras menos ruidoso? Casi nos balean el trasero y tú divirtiéndote.

Boruto le miró sonriente ––Vamos hombre, fue divertido, además… ¿estás herido acaso?

––No… pero poco faltaba

––No estás herido, bien, ahora mira ––Boruto sacó un rollo de papeles, algo sucios y maltratados ––Tengo los documentos.

Finni sonrió, dejó avanzar la lancha sola y caminó a Boruto, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó.

––Eso es muchacho, yo sabía que lo harías jajajaja.

––Regresemos a la fortaleza! ––gritó Boruto.

.

.

.

.

Hinata miraba un enorme televisor en el interior de una enorme sala, con toques históricos y elegantes. Tenía el cabello largo y vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino liso que le llegaba a las rodillas. Se encontraba sentada en un enorme sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras se mordía un pulgar algo nerviosa.

Ciel, de 35 años entró y la miró. Se acercó y miró la pantalla. Naruto, el primer ministro de Japón se encontraba dando un anuncio importante. Mientras tras él, un grupo de hombres de negro le respaldaban y aguardaban por su seguridad.

Naruto miró a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

––Ayer por la tarde, un grupo terrorista atacó un centro comercial al sur de la ciudad, lamentablemente se perdieron vidas inocentes. Hubo en total 65 muertos, todos civiles que lo único que querían era pasar una buena tarde en compañía de sus familias. Ofrezco mi más sentido pésame a los familiares de las víctimas. Y no me queda más que decir que los responsables serán juzgados severamente, porque un equipo especial atrapó esta mañana a los responsables que sobrevivieron y trataron de huir. No lo hicieron y tampoco permitiremos que aquellos que han sembrado el terror en la ciudad, escapen de nosotros. Tomaremos las medidas necesarias para proteger a los civiles. Por lo que he decidido declarar un toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso. Traten de salir de casa lo menos posible que se pueda y vigilen a los niños, que son el segundo blanco en cuanto a raptos los últimos 2 meses. Los mantendremos informados. Gracias.

Naruto se retiró ante aplausos y los flashes de las cámaras.

Hinata apagó el televisor al ver desaparecer a Naruto y suspiró.

––Parece que tiene problemas ¿no? ––preguntó Ciel.

Hinata, quien ya había sentido la presencia de Ciel, le miró.

––¿Crees que las amenazas hayan aumentado? ––preguntó ella.

––No hace falta preguntar cuando ves a toda esa seguridad cerca de él.

Ella suspiró. Se levantó y caminó por la sala ––estoy preocupada por él…

––Tienes razón, tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestra pieza de estabilidad más importante en esta guerra ––dijo él mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos.

Sebastián entró al lugar ––Mi señor, me he comunicado con Finni, Boruto recuperó los documentos.

Hinata se dirigió a él ––¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Lo has visto? ––preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sebastián sonrió y con un control que tenía en las manos, encendió el televisor. En la pantalla apareció Boruto con el rostro sucio y sin camisa, tenía el abdomen perfectamente marcado y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

––Hola madre.

––Mi niño… pero mira cómo estás, ¿te revolcaste en el lodo acaso?

––Jajajaja lo siento, en la selva no puedes mantenerte limpio.

––¿Te has alimentado? ––preguntó ella.

––Claro, ¿Tú has estado bien?

Hinata asintió.

Cuando sintió que la conversación madre e hijo había terminado, Ciel se adelantó.

––Es el momento Boruto, debes regresar.

Hinata y Sebastián escuchaban seriamente.

Boruto se acercó más a la pantalla con el rostro sorprendido. Su colgante especial quedó colgando frente a la pantalla debido a que él se había inclinado.

Hinata sonrió al ver el símbolo del remolino que siempre acompañaba a su hijo.

––¿Habla en serio tio Ciel? No lo sé… aún me falta…

––No te falta nada, estás preparado. Además ya recibí las llamadas de tus superiores en la armada, la marina y el servicio secreto. Todos ellos te piden para que te reintegres, por supuesto he denegado las peticiones, tú tienes una misión especial. Es hora de cumplirla y acabar con todo esto.

Boruto le miró seriamente ––he estado los últimos 10 años incomunicado y fuera de casa, de agencia en agencia y de armada en armada. Dime una cosa, ¿Qué tan grave son las cosas?

Sebastián caminó frente a la pantalla ––atentados, coches bomba, tiroteos y los últimos dos meses… desapariciones de niños menores de 8 años.

Boruto miró sorprendido a sebastian.

––Cuando lo ordenen regresaré ––declaró decidido.

Ciel asintió ––en un par de días irá un helicóptero por ti y Finni, estén preparados, cambio y fuera.

La pantalla se apagó y Ciel miró a Hinata.

––Sabes que es el mejor ¿no?

––Lo sé, pero los dos son mi vida… si tengo que intervenir lo haré.

––No será necesario ––dijo Ciel.

––Iré a descansar ––dijo ella.

––No te excedas ––le contestó Ciel al saber lo que significaba "descansar" para ella. Para protegerlos a ellos, ella debía hacerse fuerte también.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en su gimnasio personal practicando box, el sudor recorría su frente mientras golpeaba fuertemente el costal. Parecía que en cualquier momento lo fuera a romper.

Shikamaru Nara, entró al lugar ––Siento interrumpir tu desahogo del día pero aquí hay unos papeles que necesitas ver.

Naruto no dejaba de golpear el costal con sus fuertes y bien marcados brazos.

––¿Sobre qué son? ––decía sin detenerse.

––Sobre tu escolta personal, aquí tengo todas las solicitudes y currículos que han sido ya aprobados.

––¿Cuántos aprobaron?

––Solo 3… son los más calificados, recomendados y de confianza.

––Confío en tu juicio… ––Jadeó y golpeó más fuerte––. Solo elige uno de ellos, el que tú creas que es el más capaz.

––Verás Naruto… el punto es… que… aquí hay uno en especial que debes ver con tus propios ojos.

Naruto finalmente se detuvo y le miró mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y trataba de recuperar el aire.

––¿De qué… hablas? ––dijo con el ceño fruncido, se volteó y caminó para tomar una toalla y limpiarse el rostro.

––Hay un chico con características físicas similares a la tuya, es muy parecido a ti… y lo más curioso es que tiene exactamente 19 años.

Naruto aceptó la carpeta y la abrió. Se sorprendió de ver a un chico rubio y con marcas en las mejillas similares a las suyas, incluso los ojos azules.

––Incluso el nombre es similar al tuyo…––comentó Shikamaru.

Naruto miró el nombre ––Boruto… Boruto Phantomhive…

––Aunque su apellido es otro, me tomé la tarea de investigar y parece ser que es el sobrino adoptivo de Ciel Phantomhive.

Naruto le miró serio.

––¿Hablas de ese empresario joven que se ha vuelto uno de los más influyentes en la fabricación de armas? Si no me equivoco… siempre se ha mostrado fiel al gobierno y nos ha ofrecido su ayuda… en algunas ocasiones…

Shikamaru asintió ––Él es uno de los pocos empresarios y fabricante de armas que no se ha dejado llevar o asustar por los terroristas. Tengo entendido que también ha recibido amenazas incluso más fuertes y peligrosas que las tuyas… al parecer él también es un dolor en el trasero de los Akatsuki. Y eso no es todo… él adoptó al chico desde que nació y cuando él solo tenía 17, lo cual es extraño, porque era muy joven… para hacer algo así.

––Shikamaru… algo me dice que él es mi hijo. Necesito comprobarlo, necesito saber de ella…

––¿Piensas ir a buscarla a la mansión Phantomhive?

––Esta es mi única oportunidad… después de mucho tiempo…

Naruto se encontraba ansioso y sus manos temblaban.

––Lamentablemente debes esperar, como se trata de una persona importante y muy ocupada, será complicado….

––Dile que necesito hablar con él, que es urgente ––dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Shikamaru suspiró ––esta bien, mañana mismo te conseguiré una cita con él.

Naruto cerró la carpeta y se la mostró a su secretario ––Me quedaré con esto. Lo revisaré más a fondo––. Dijo para encaminarse a tomar una ducha.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano a su nuca ––Que problemático…

.

.

.

Más tarde, después de ducharse, Naruto miró la carpeta en su cama, con ansias tremendas la tomó y comenzó leer.

No podía creer lo que leía…. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo hubiera pertenecido a la armada de Japón, al ejército y en a el Servicio Secreto?

Tenía menciones con honores y había ganado medallas… era… increíble y… loco… sólo tenía 19…

Dejó la carpeta en la cama y se talló la cara de frustración.

Cada vez que pensaba en que podía volver a verlos… su corazón latía fuertemente.

.

.

.

.

Ciel se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos papeles, el teléfono sonó.

––Contesta Sebastián ––le dijo al Mayordomo que se encontraba a su lado. Este se inclinó y tomó el teléfono.

––Diga…

––Hablo de parte del Primer Ministro ––Sebastián sonrió, ya sabía que pasaría.

––¿El primer Ministro? ––Dijo el mayordomo.

Ciel apartó la vista de los papeles y le miró.

––Nuestro primer ministro necesita hablar con el Señor Phantomhive ––dijo Shikamaru al teléfono.

––Por supuesto, ¿le parece en una hora? Podrían reunirse en el Golden ––dijo Sebastián.

––Ok, el Primer Ministro le agradece por su tiempo ––dijo Shikamaru.

Sebastian colgó ––Al parecer está ansioso por saber.

Ciel le miró ––no es de sorprenderse… el momento se acerca. Prepara todo.

Dijo para levantarse y ponerse el saco.

.

.

La tabla ya estaba puesta, pronto las piezas comenzarían a moverse

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Dejen sus reviews. En el próximo cap. Llegó el momento del encuentro ¿Cómo reaccionarán los personajes?


	3. Chapter 3

Mi deber, protegerte 3

Ok, la historia es completamente mía, los personajes los tomé prestados de Naruto y kuroshitsuji, los cuales les pertenecen a Masashi Kihimoto y Yana Toboso respectivamente. Sin más, continuamos.

.

.

.

 **Misión 3: Cartas sobre la mesa**

.

.

.

Naruto se retorcía las manos. Estaba nervioso, y no era para menos, pues estaba cerca de volverla a ver y conocer a su hijo.

––Cálmate Naruto, tu no eres así ––dijo Shikamaru.

––No puedo evitarlo, sabes que muero por verlos.

––Te aconsejo que te mantengas calmado sobre cualquier cosa que te vaya a decir Ciel Phantomhive.

Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido ––¿por qué lo dices?

––No sabemos qué intenciones tenga.

––Espero que sean buenas…

Cuando llegaron al Golden, Naruto se apresuró a la entrada. Shikamaru le siguió y tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo del lugar.

Naruto miró su reloj y miraba a la entrada.

––Tranquilízate hombre, aún faltan 5 minutos ––dijo Shikamaru.

––¿No te parece que ya he esperado demasiado?

––entonces 5 minutos más no te afectarán.

Naruto bufó.

––Mira, ahí están ––Naruto alzó la vista––. Vaya, es muy joven…

Naruto se levantó para ofrecerle la mano y Ciel se la aceptó.

––Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Ministro.

––Igualmente señor Phantomhive.

Ambos se sentaron. Shikamaru a lado de Naruto y Sebastián a lado de Ciel.

––Me sorprendió que quisiera hablar conmigo ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ––comenzó Ciel yendo directo al grano.

––Tengo entendido que usted… conoce a Hinata Hyuga y que también está relacionado con un joven que podría ser mi hijo… no... si estoy seguro que es mi hijo.

Ciel sonrió ––Está usted en lo cierto. Ahora que lo veo en persona, definitivamente Boruto se parece mucho a usted.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente ––Dígame en donde están.

Ciel se relajó ––Déjeme decirle señor Uzumaki.

Naruto le miró serio. Ciel continuó.

––Hace 19 años… en medio de la tormenta, casi atropello a una mujer embarazada que deambulaba sola por las calles. Ella sufrió un desmayo y decidí llevarla a mi mansión.

––¿Y no le pareció mejor llevarla a un hospital y avisar a la policía? ––dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

––Iba a hacerlo, pero me tomé la libertad de investigarla debido a la situación tan extraña en que la encontré. Y me encontré con algo realmente peligroso.

––¿De qué habla?

Sebastián le mostró unos papeles, Naruto los revisó y frunció el ceño.

––Sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Que iban a casarse y luego les tendieron una trampa. Como puede ver, los causantes fueron un grupo criminal llamado Akatsuki.

Shikamaru miró los papeles.

––¿Está diciendo que …? ––Naruto no podía creer lo que Ciel decía.

––Desde un principio fuiste una amenaza para los grupos criminales y terroristas. La situación del país hoy en día no es muy buena que digamos en cuanto a la seguridad. Ellos temían que siguiera el ideal de su padre y decidieron atacarle por donde más le doliera. Las personas que le importan ¿Por qué no empezar por su prometida? Creo que tuvo mucha suerte de que usaran un método en donde no la lastimaron físicamente, pero sí mentalmente, supongo que a usted también.

En el rostro de Naruto se reflejó la culpa y el dolor ––¿Ambos están bien?

––Lo están. Cuando nació aquel niño me juré no solo protegerlo sino que… no me involucraría emocionalmente con ambos, pero fue inevitable. Hinata es una buena mujer y logré verla como a la hermana que nunca tuve… y ese mocoso… lo cargué en mis brazos cuando nació y aún cuando intenté no relacionarme tanto… lo veía todos los días, fui testigo de su crecimiento y me acostumbré a que me llamara tío Ciel. Si los mantuve escondidos hasta ahora, fue porque al ser tu familia, serían el blanco de tus enemigos. Están en peligro. Seguro que lo entiende.

Naruto le miró con intensidad ––Lo se… pero quiero verlos…

––Debes estar enterado que me encargué de que Boruto recibiera un duro entrenamiento para su bien y su defensa. También para la de Hinata.

––¿Usted tuvo que ver con los papeles que me llegaron?

Ciel asintió con una sonrisa ––Así es.

Naruto suspiró ––Estoy agradecido con usted por haberlos cuidado hasta ahora, pero ahora es mi turno, no puedo dejarlos ir otra vez. Son todo lo que tengo.

––Desde luego puede ver a Hinata, si lo desea puedo llevarle ahora mismo con ella.

––Por favor

––En cuanto a Boruto, ahora mismo se encuentra fuera de país pero ya le he dicho que regrese, lo verá el día de la entrevista. Está muy bien preparado y le puedo asegurar que será el guardaespaldas adecuado para usted.

Naruto negó ––Es imposible, no puedo aceptar algo así. Mi hijo no pondrá su vida en riesgo por mí, es mi deber protegerlo… a él y a su madre.

––Puedo entender que se sienta así, pero, usted ignora por la pruebas tan peligrosas por las que ha pasado Boruto, él no necesita que lo protejan, él está para proteger.

––¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hijo?

––Nada que no le ayude a proteger vidas y la de él mismo en estos tiempos.

––Naruto ––llamó Shikamaru––. Creo que el señor Phantomhive tiene razón, en estos tiempos, incluso quien por lo menos sabe utilizar un arma está a salvo.

Naruto asintió era cruel, pero cierto.

––Señor ––llamó Sebastián. Ciel se acercó a él y este le dijo algo al oído. Asintió.

––Entonces, si no hay nada más que hablar… le daré la dirección del lugar a donde tiene que ir ––dijo Ciel ––. Sebastian me ha informado que se ha presentado una situación en la empresa y debo atenderla. Llamaré a Hinata para que lo espere.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y le ofreció la mano.

––Quiero que sepa que confío en usted y su forma de de dirigir el país Señor Ministro. Le reitero que tiene mi apoyo incondicional para lo que necesite ––terminó Ciel.

Naruto le miró seriamente ––Gracias por todo el apoyo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Rato después Naruto y Shikamaru se dirigían a la mansión Phantomhive.

––Por fin Shikamaru, por fin voy a verla.

––Debes pensar primero que nada en cómo reaccionará Hinata.

Naruto se tensó ––Espero que pueda perdonarme…

––Ya veremos lo que pasa. No es por ser cruel, pero debes prepararte para cualquier cosa.

Naruto asintió.

.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro, vestía un elegante y corto vestido blanco de mangas cortas. Llevaba su cabello largo suelto y estaba levemente maquillada. Estaba nerviosa. Después de tantos años volvería a tenerlo frente a ella. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Aún la amaría como ella a él?

Ciel le había llamado hacia unos minutos para decirle que Naruto ya sabía dónde estaba y que se prepara para recibirlo. El momento había llegado.

Mei Rin, la sirvienta, entró para decirle que tenía visitas a lo que ella respondió que le hicieran pasar.

Cuando entró, Naruto estaba más que nervioso. Se sentía ansioso y desesperado. Cuando llegó a la sala, la sirvienta se retiró y entonces la vio. Ella se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana. Su cabello largo se veía hermoso, tenía esos recuerdos de ella ¿Cómo olvidarla? Enfundada en ese corto vestido que enmarcaba perfectamente su esbelta cintura. Se contuvo de tomarla por detrás, cielos, hace muchos años, desde la última vez que la vio que no sentía esas vibraciones en su cuerpo, la excitación de su intimidad.

Respiró profundamente y trató de controlarse. Fue cuando ella volteó a verle que se fue todo al carajo. Caminó a grandes zancadas mientras ella le sostenía la mirada con intensidad y atacó sus labios rojos y carnosos con hambre.

Cuando sintió que ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se aferraba a él, supo que ella le correspondía. La pegó a él lo más que pudo mientras le acariciaba la cintura. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella en busca de su sabor. Cuando la escuchó gemir, sintió su intimidad endurecer en busca de algo más.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Hinata le miró sonrojada.

Y él le sonrió.

––Hinata… yo… ––sin decir más él se arrodilló en el suelo y la miró. Alarmada, Hinata intentó que se levantara.

––Naruto…

––Perdóname por lo que te hice, te amo, jamás he dejado de hacerlo

––Esta bien, eso no importa, yo no te odio, levántate. También te amo.

Cuando estuvo a su altura de nuevo, Hinata le dio un casto beso. Naruto la aferro por la cintura.

––No sabes cuánto te he buscado mi amor. Perdóname.

Hinata llevó una mano a su mejilla y le miró a los ojos ––Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte, lo que pasó fue lo mejor para los tres. Lo sabes.

––Pero… lo que hice…

Hinata le calló con un dedo en sus labios ––olvídalo. Te extrañé ¿sabes? Creí que… que ya no me amabas.

Naruto negó ––Jamás he dejado de hacerlo ¿Acaso el beso de hace unos momentos no te dijo nada?

––Yo tampoco… ––ella se sonrojó por lo que diría ––Sentí… tu…

Naruto la apegó más, ella abrió los ojos grandemente ––Y aún no desaparece, no he tenido acción desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

––¿Me lo juras? ––preguntó ilusionada.

––Te lo juro, no podría estar con otra que no fueras tú ––Naruto se acercó a su oído ––solo mi mano ha sido la única que me ha…

Hinata sonrió ––Lo mismo digo.

––Te deseo, aquí y ahora ––dijo él.

––yo igual ––Fue ella quien lo besó esta vez.

Luego de un rato. Hinata lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su habitación.

Estaban tan desesperados por estar juntos de nuevo que casi se arrancaron la ropa. Finalmente y ya desnudos sobre la cama, Naruto se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hinata con sus manos y labios.

––Sigues igual de hermosa, tu piel es deliciosa, te amo ––susurró él.

––Ummmmmm, yo… también… ahhhhhh ––gimió cuando sintió la boca de él entre sus piernas. Como acto de reflejo ella llevó sus manos a los cabellos de él para hacer más presión. Hace mucho que lo necesitaba.

Naruto bebió de ella completamente, cuando se separó la miró directamente, pasó la lengua por sus labios llenos de la esencia de ella que esta se excitó aún más.

––Naruto…

Él la miró sonriente.

––Te necesito…

Él se acercó a ella para besarla con voracidad, ella le respondió igual. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin más entró en ella. Hinata soltó sus labios para dar un gemido de satisfacción. Se sentía tan bien.

Naruto gruñó con intensidad y aumentó la velocidad de sus envestidas mientras la besaba en el cuello y bajaba por sus pechos para succionar de ellos. Hinata no se quedaba a tras y lo tocaba por todos lados para finalmente terminar por su trasero y presionar de sus nalgas firmes.

Naruto le miró sonriente ––¿Te gustan?

––ah! Ummm si… me encantan…

––Son tuyas… yo soy tuyo ummm

Por otra parte… Shikamaru esperaba impaciente a bordo de la camioneta.

––¿Qué rayos hacen? ¿Estarán discutiendo? Seguro le estará rogando por su perdón.

Shikamaru suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, desnudos sobre la cama.

Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Hinata. Ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

––Te amo, no sabes cuánto ––afirmó Naruto

Hinata le miró ––Esto es un sueño para mí.

––Hinata… sobre nuestro hijo…

Ella se acomodó para mirarle mejor

––¿Quieres saber si te odia?

Naruto asintió lentamente.

––Bueno, pues no es así. Él sabe que eres su padre, se lo dije cuando cumplió los 6 años, nuestro hijo siempre demostró una gran inteligencia y fue bueno que entendiera la situación, aún ahora lo hace, está al tanto de la situación del país y también esta preparado para ser tu guardaespaldas.

Naruto se incorporó y la miró ––No puedo permitir eso, es mi hijo, soy yo quien…

––Naruto, él esta bien preparado y tú necesitas a tu lado a alguien en quien puedas confiar sin tener que estarte cuidando la espalda todo el tiempo.

––entiéndeme, la primera vez que veré a mi hijo y será de esta manera ¿Crees que me gusta la idea de que mi hijo reciba una bala por mí?

––Yo soy su madre ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Desde que esos criminales declararon la guerra al gobierno todas las noches le ruego a dios que te proteja, siempre te busco en las noticias y que tu imagen ilesa me de tranquilidad al saber que estas bien y cuando Boruto comenzó su entrenamiento desde pequeño también recé para que no se lastimara. Solo tenía que pensar en que con una buena preparación nada ni nadie podría lastimar a mi hijo. Claro que tengo miedo, sin embargo confío en él y en que se cuidará y te cuidará muy bien.

Naruto la abrazó al verla a punto de llorar ––Perdóname, no quiero verte llorar. Es solo que…

––Lo sé, pero debes confiar ––Hinata le miró ––velo de esta manera, así se protegen entre los dos, tú a él y él a ti.

Naruto suspiró ––Puede que tengas razón.

––Todo está bien.

Naruto la abrazó más a él.

––Temía que me rechazaras… que me odiaras…

––No, jamás lo hice.

––Eres demasiado buena para mi.

Hinata sonrió ––Si se siente tan culpable señor Ministro entonces debería ser tan eficiente al hacer el amor como lo ha sido hoy.

Naruto se mordió el labio ––No hagas que te tome de nuevo.

––¿Tendría algo que perder?

––Ya está, se acabó ––dijo él para abalanzarse sobre ella.

.

.

.

.

Rato después, Naruto entró al interior del auto y miró a Shikamaru sonriente.

Shikamaru le miró incrédulo ––¿Por qué tu cabello está… mojado? Oh cielos… no me digas que… esas cuatro horas que llevas ahí metido…

Naruto carraspeó ––Ella es y siempre será mi mujer, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, me siento renovado y en unos días conoceré a mi hijo.

––Vaya… es interesante como puede cambiar tu vida en un solo día…

––Esto te lo debo a ti Shikamaru, si no me hubieras mostrado aquello…

––Fue suerte solamente.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después…

Boruto se encontraba parado en un campo abierto. A su lado estaba Finni su fiel seguidor.

––Ahí viene el helicóptero, por fin ha llegado ––dijo Finni

––Uf, si que se tardaron, ya quiero llegar a casa y darme un buen baño.

Finni le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

––A ver, a ver… a mi no me engañas, ayer no querías irte de aquí y… ¿ahora estás apresurado por un estúpido baño? ¿Qué hiciste mocoso?

Boruto rio nerviosamente ––jajaja… me atrapaste… bueno… Kara descubrió que también veía a Saori y… si debes tener cuidado de alguien es de una mujer celosa y rencorosa… en este caso de dos… mi vida si que corre peligro aquí.

––Tch! No tienes remedio. ¿A caso no puedes estar con una sola? Justo como la gente normal.

––Vamos Finni, ya sabes cuál es mi tipo de chica y aún o la encuentro.

––lo bueno es que aún eres muy joven.

––A eso me refiero.

––Abordemos antes de que esas mujeres vengan por ti.

.

.

.

.

––Yo… no puedo creer lo que pasó, es decir, creí que tal vez cuando me viera se daría cuenta de que tal vez dejó de amarme pero…

––Entiendo Hinata, sin embargo no me interesa lo que hayan hecho después ––dijo Ciel.

––Vamos, ¿acaso no estás feliz por mi?

––Claro… es algo bueno, pero… ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?

––Naruto me ha pedido que Boruto y yo nos vayamos a vivir con él…

––¿Y qué has decidido?

––Quiero irme con él, por supuesto pero… dudo mucho que Boruto quiera ir, ya es un joven que quiere vivir solo…

––Podrías dejar que él se quedara. Es lo mejor y sabes que lo necesito aquí.

Hinata asintió.

––es verdad ––Hinata le miro sonriente ––gracias por tu apoyo Ciel.

––Debes saber que lo que sea que necesites, solo debes decírmelo.

––Lo tendré en cuenta.

––La vamos a extrañar señorita Hyuga ––dijo Sebastián.

––Gracias a ti también Sebastián.

.

.

.

.

Boruto entraba por la mansión. Enfundado en una camiseta blanca que mostraba sus bien marcados brazos y un pantalón tipo militar, cargaba en una de sus manos una enorme mochila de viaje. Sonrió en cuanto vio a su madre correr a él para recibirlo con un abrazo.

Extendió su mano libre y la recibió gustoso. Soltó su bolsa para elevarla por los aires.

––Madre, te ves hermosa como siempre.

Hinata apretó sus mejillas ––Mi bebé… que guapo estas, mírate eres todo un hombre.

Boruto besó su frente y caminó con ella de regreso al interior de la mansión.

––Tio Ciel, Tio Sebastián que gusto verlos.

––En unos momentos estará lista la cena, sube tus cosas.

––Tan mandón como siempre tio Ciel.

Ciel suspiró ––Nunca vas a respetarme.

––Jajaja enserio que si lo respeto, le debo mucho.

––Bien, hablaremos en la cena… ¿sabes qué? Mejor date un baño, apestas.

Boruto se olió ––tiene razón… aunque… tal vez después de la cena.

––Ah no, te bañas ahorita jovencito ¿o quieres que mamá te bañe como cuando eras un niño?

––No, por supuesto que no ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

––Eso mismo te pregunto, ¿te bañas o te baño?

Boruto elevó sus manos en señal de rendimiento.

––Ok, ok, me baño generala.

Se encaminó a las escaleras, no sin antes recibir una nalgada de su madre.

––¡Mamá!

––Jajajaja ––rió Hinata.

A Ciel se le resbaló una gota. Y Sebastián miraba divertido.

.

.

.

Cuando entró a su habitación, dejó la mochila sobre la cama y miró la foto que tenía sobre la repisa. Sonrió, en ella se encontraba siendo abrazado por su madre cuando tenía cinco años y ambos mostraban una gran sonrisa.

Se metió a bañar, meditaba bajo la regadera cuando miró su colgante. Era un remolino, el símbolo Uzumaki, según su madre, ese collar lo había comprado su padre y se lo había dado a guardar a ella para que se lo pusieran a su primer hijo. Él aseguraba que su primer hijo sería un barón y siempre se mostraba emocionado.

Se recargó a la pared mientras dejaba que el agua viajara por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

.

.

.

––Mañana irás a presentarte con el Primer Ministro y le convencerás de que te acepte ––dijo Ciel.

Boruto frunció el ceño ––No entiendo ––preguntó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a su boca.

––Parece un poco… renuente a que seas su guardaespaldas, ya sabes, no quiere que su hijo exponga su vida por él.

––Pero eso no es problema para mí. Es por lo que me he preparado hasta ahora.

––No es fácil parra tu padre, entiéndelo hijo, es por eso que debes convencerlo ––intervino Hinata.

––Ni siquiera sé cómo debo tratarlo.

––Será mejor que seas completamente profesional ––dijo Ciel.

––Tiene razón tio Ciel, así será más fácil.

––Sebastián te dará tus papeles, debes tener cuidado a partir de mañana.

––Por cierto tío Ciel.

––¿Qué sucede?

––Utilizaré mi tiempo libre para localizar a todos esos niños, espero que me ayude.

––Bien, así será.

––¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos de postre?

––Preparé roles de canela.

––Genial madre!

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Opinen sobre el capitulo para ver como esta yendo la historia.

Soredewa, mata ashita…


	4. Chapter 4

Mi deber, protegerte 4

Ok, la historia es completamente mía, los personajes los tomé prestados de Naruto y kuroshitsuji, los cuales les pertenecen a Masashi Kihimoto y Yana Toboso respectivamente. Sin más, continuamos.

.

NO PLAGIAR

.

.

 **Misión 4: Entrevista y primer día.**

.

.

.

Boruto bajó por las escaleras, vestía de traje y llevaba una carpeta en sus manos. Hinata le interceptó.

––¿Te vas?

––Si… entre más rápido mejor.

Hinata le miraba nerviosa, pues la noche anterior había hablado con su hijo sobre la oportunidad que se había dado con Naruto y el silencio de este no le gustó. Y ahora estaba preocupada por cómo sería el encuentro de padre e hijo.

––Hijo… sobre lo que hablamos… necesito…

––Mamá, no tengo nada en contra de que quieras ir a darte una oportunidad con… el señor Ministro…

––Es tu pa…

––Tampoco es como si lo odiara… pero el simple hecho de que desconfiara de ti como lo hizo y te haya echado a la calle y derivado de eso que estuvieras a punto de morir mientras él estaba muy cómodo en su puesto… simplemente me causa molestia. Entiendo que todo esto tiene un por qué, pero…aún así… yo no puedo olvidarme de lo que pasaste y me doy cuenta de que de no haber sido por el tío Ciel… probablemente ambos hubiéramos muerto.

Hinata negó ––Hijo… sabes que tu padre simplemente estaba lastimado al pensarse engañado. Los tres hemos sido las víctimas…

––Independientemente de eso… en su momento negó de mí… y te repito, no lo odio. Sólo no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasó, eso es todo.

Boruto volteó dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos cuando pareció recordar algo. Regresó con su madre, la tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Luego llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella y sonrió.

––Te amo mamá, y claro que me da gusto que quieras retomar tu vida con… él, si tu eres feliz, yo también. Tengo que irme, por ahora yo no puedo pensar en reuniones familiares, tengo mis propios deberes, proteger al señor Ministro, encontrar a esos niños y… acabar con los Akatsuki ––dijo esto último con un deje de rencor.

––Hijo… lo que le pasó a tus amigos…

––¡En fin! ––Interrumpió Boruto cambiando su estado de ánimo a uno feliz ––Se me hace tarde ––. Dijo él para retirarse.

Hinata suspiró. Su hijo no odiaba a Naruto, pero si había allí un sentimiento que le molestaba.

––No deberías forzar las cosas entre ellos, en especial a Boruto.

Se escuchó la voz de Ciel. Hinata le miró.

––Pero…

––¿No crees que es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan entre ellos? A partir de mañana, ambos comenzarán a pasar tiempo juntos.

Hinata sonrió ––Tienes razón.

.

.

.

.

Boruto bajó de su convertible y se dirigió al interior de un imponente edificio.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba nervioso. Se aflojó la corbata, se levantó de su asiento pero luego volvió a sentarse. Suspiró y tomó el teléfono.

––Señorita Shíon, si viene un joven de nombre Boruto, hágalo pasar de inmediato.

–– "De acuerdo señor" –– se escuchó la voz de la asistente al otro lado.

Boruto tomó el ascensor y esperó a que subiera al último piso, pero justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran una mano detuvo las puertas que volvieron a abrirse. Se sorprendió de ver a una chica visiblemente agitada que entraba al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar aire. Mantuvo su postura, más no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Era un poco bajita, tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y un perfecto flequillo que le cubría una parte de la cara, llevaba unos lentes rojos, la minifalda y la blusa que llevaba puesto se le ajustaban perfecto a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar ver que tenía unos pechos como le gustaban, ni tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños.

Un poco más arriba, la puerta se abrió y entró un tipo con lentes y traje de oficinista.

––¡Oh! Sarada-chan, pensé que no vendrías hoy.

Boruto se mantuvo serio, pero escuchó cierto nerviosismo en la chica.

––Cambié de opinión…

––Ya veo ––dijo, el tipo se acercó más a ella.

Boruto se dio cuenta que ella intentaba alejarse un poco más. Él continuó.

––Sin embargo, aún no has aceptado mi invitación.

––No tengo mucho tiempo… además… te dije que no debías insistir…

El tipo sonrió ––Vamos, no seas así de fría. Si no aceptas no voy a dejarte en paz.

Sarada dio un paso al frente para alejarse del tipo y miró los números en espera de llegar a su piso y salir de ahí. El tipo frunció el ceño, se aceró a ella y la tomó del brazo.

––No te hagas la difícil y acepta de una vez, yo no acepto un rechazo y menos de una tonta a la que le estoy haciendo el favor… ––Le susurró.

––Suélteme… ––susurró ella intentando zafarse de su agarre.

––Suéltala.

Ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz de aquél joven. El tipo volteó a verlo molesto.

––Disculpa… pero es un asunto privado.

––A mí no me lo parece, aléjese de la señorita.

Sarada le miró sorprendida. Gimió al sentir que el agarre del tipo se intensificaba.

De un movimiento impresionante, Boruto tomó el brazo del chico y lo dobló de modo que este se incaba en el suelo y ahora era este quién gemía de dolor.

––Ah! Lo siento, por favor suéltame!

Boruto así lo hizo, pero el tipo no era muy sincero, por lo que intentó embestirlo tomándolo de la cintura. Boruto ni siquiera necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima y darle un buen derechazo en la mandíbula noqueándolo por completo.

Sarada se tapó la boca con las manos y miró todo sorprendida.

––Perdón si te asusté… ––murmuró él al ver su expresión. Aunque más le sorprendió cuando ella le miró emocionada y con una sonrisa.

––¡Eso fue genial! Míralo, lo dejaste inconsciente. Muchas gracias! Se lo merecía ––dijo extasiada.

Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió, la sonrisa de ella era bonita. Ella no se dio cuenta que éste la miraba, pues ella solo miraba emocionada el cuerpo inconsciente de su acosador.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió, antes de que las puertas se cerraran ella le hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

El ascensor se cerró y entonces él reaccionó. Sonrió y pensó que era una chica muy extraña. Frente a él, en el suelo, el tipo gemía inconscientemente.

Las puertas se abrieron y como si nada, dio un paso grande sobre él y lo pasó para salir de ahí. Miró a su alrededor y caminó hacia una secretaria rubia que miraba el computador.

––Disculpe señorita, mi nombre es Boruto Phantomhive, tengo una entrevista con…

La secretaria se levantó con una sonrisa ––Es usted joven, bienvenido, el Señor Ministro le espera.

Boruto le miró sorprendido, vaya, así que le estaba esperando. Asintió.

––Gracias, con permiso señorita.

La secretaria le miró sonrojado por aquella sonrisa. Boruto se dirigió a la puerta y tocó. Escuchó un "Pase". No pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Naruto se levantó al verlo entrar, estaba muy emocionado, pero Shikamaru le advirtió que debía ser formal, debido a que el chico iba por una entrevista. Nervioso, volvió a sentarse.

––Pasa, toma asiento.

Este le saludó ––Mucho gusto, Señor Ministro. Soy Boruto Phantomhive.

Naruto aceptó su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón.

––El gusto es mío…

Boruto se sentó frente a él. Miró a su padre carraspear y luego tomar un bolígrafo. Estaba nervioso. Decidió extender sus papeles para comenzar la entrevista.

––Aquí… están mis papeles completos. Cualquier duda que tenga, puede consultar con mis referencias, son muy confiables, por lo que…

––Esta bien, he… revisado los papeles que me has enviado antes, debo… aceptar que eres impresionante a pesar de tu corta edad. Y por lo que ambos sabemos… está claro que no me atrevería desconfiar de mi propia sangre.

––Señor, le pido que haga las preguntas necesarias para poder llamar a esto una entrevista de trabajo.

Naruto suspiró. Su hijo era muy serio.

––Iré al grano, no puedo permitir que te conviertas en mi escudo ––dijo Naruto con un semblante serio.

Boruto ya estaba preparado para eso. Se lo habían advertido, sin embargo, él no se daría por vencido e ignorando lo dicho continuó.

––Le puedo asegurar que no tendrá problemas conmigo. Estoy altamente calificado para el puesto, he recibido un duro entrenamiento desde una muy temprana edad y puedo hacer uso de cualquier arma. Soy experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y también puedo reaccionar ante cualquier situación de peligro.

Naruto le miraba con nostalgia y sonrió débil.

–– ¿No escuchaste lo que te he dicho? No dudo que estés capacitado para el puesto, pero… no puedo aceptar esto. Puedo ofrecerte algún otro puesto… eh… ¿Qué te llama más la atención? Es decir, seguro hay otra cosa que has querido hacer además de ser guardaespaldas… dime.

Boruto se mantuvo serio.

––Le repito, que no estoy aquí por ningún otro puesto que no sea el de su guardaespaldas personal. No me interesa trabajar en otra cosa, no quiero alardear pero he ganado el suficiente dinero como para vivir cómodamente y tengo mis propias acciones en la empresa Phantomhive.

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

––Podrías tan sólo llevar una vida tranquila y sin exponerte…

Boruto se levantó y recargó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

––Yo también hablaré sin rodeos señor. Estoy aquí para protegerlo, de una manera u otra, ese es mi objetivo y si no quiere darme el puesto, lo aceptaré. Pero tenga en cuenta que trataré de estar cerca de usted para llevar a cabo mi objetivo. Créame que estoy enterado de todo lo que está pasando en el país, sé muy bien quiénes son esos de Akatsuki y estoy preparado para enfrentarlos. Eso tarde o tempano pasará.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, él sabía muchas cosas y eso ya era demasiado. Lo pensó detenidamente. Por lo que su hijo le había dicho, él le protegería de una forma u otra. Tal vez era lo mejor contratarlo y de ese modo lo podría mantener cerca de él. Ya estaba, esa era una buena idea si lo veía de buena forma.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su padre, Boruto le miró, parecía que no cedería, a pesar de lo que le acaba de decir; el tío Ciel le había sugerido que era mejor que este le contratara para que no corriera peligro de ninguna forma. Suspiró y se retiró del escritorio para mirarle.

––Bien, de cualquier forma, para mí sería demasiado tedioso el protegerlo a la distancia, por lo que le pido que reconsidere el contratarme.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y Boruto continuó

––Haré lo que sea con tal de que me contrate. Dígame ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Naruto parpadeó, estaba a punto de decirle que lo contrataba y su hijo le sorprendió con esa declaración. Sonrió, esta era su oportunidad.

––Vayamos a comer y hablemos para conocernos mejor. Realmente quiero convivir contigo.

Boruto frunció el ceño ––si voy con usted a comer… ¿me va a contratar?

Naruto asintió contento.

––Esta bien, pero que quede claro que sólo acepto porque no he almorzado y porque quiero el trabajo.

Naruto se levantó muy animado –– ¡Perfecto! ––Tomó su saco y le miró ––. Entonces vámonos.

Boruto le miró sorprendido –– ¿Ahora?

––Por supuesto, ¿Qué no vez que estoy muy emocionado? ––dijo él

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se retorcía las manos, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estuviera pasando. Ciel le miró desde su lugar en la mesa.

––Estará bien.

Ella le miró pero no dijo nada.

––Y a todo esto, ¿cómo vas con tus arreglos?

––Yo… no he tenido otra cosa en que pensar…

––¿Qué te dijo él sobre sus planes?

––Nada en realidad, creo que lo tomó por sorpresa… pero después me aseguró que si soy feliz él también.

––Ya veo, sin embargo, espero que estés preparada para lo que venga. Cualquier cosa.

––Yo… sé muy bien que tarde o temprano ellos cumplirán su amenaza; y regresarán sólo por Naruto. Entonces Boruto será quien les haga frente, mientras, al mismo tiempo… busca vengar la muerte de sus compañeros de escuadrón…

––Que bueno que lo entiendes ––dijo Ciel. Era cruel, pero era la verdad y Hinata simplemente tendría que vivir con aquello y estar preparada para ese acontecimiento.

.

.

.

.

Cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento Boruto miró a Naruto.

––Vaya a su auto, le seguiré en el mío.

––Podríamos ir…

––Después de comer iré a casa, y supongo que mañana nos veremos para mi primer día ––cortó Boruto.

Naruto sonrió ––Tienes razón, hablaremos en la comida.

Ambos subieron a sus autos, Naruto, seguido de sus guardaespaldas y Boruto tras ellos.

Cuando llegaron, Boruto se sintió un poco incómodo al entrar a un lugar bastante lujoso.

–– ¿No cree que llamaremos la atención? ––dijo Boruto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

El ministro sonrió ––Tienes razón, nos parecemos mucho ¿no? ––Naruto le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ––. Creí ver que… tenías unas marcas como las mías en las mejillas…

Boruto se señaló las mejillas ––Las tengo, es sólo que no creo que esté bien que se sepa de nuestro parentesco, por lo que las he cubierto de modo que no sea visible para las personas. Ya de por sí es suficiente el tener el mismo tono de cabello y ojos.

––Supongo que por ahora está bien mantener esto en secreto. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo a ti y a tu madre.

––Cambiemos el tema, hablemos del trabajo ¿A qué hora quiere que me presente?

Naruto ignoró su comentario evasivo y continuó.

––Háblame de ti, quisiera conocerte mejor. ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?

––Señor, enserio no creo que….

––¿Eras muy travieso de pequeño? Yo lo era, por dios, era un desastre.

––¿Por qué insiste en esto? ¿Cuál es el caso ahora?

––Aunque no lo creas… lo que me respondas es muy valioso e importante para mí, esto es lo menos que puedo saber de mi hijo durante todo el tiempo que no estuve con él.

Boruto suspiró ––Sé que tan pronto supo que mi madre nunca lo engañó, usted se arrepintió tanto que nunca dejó de buscarnos. Pero… aunque mi madre nunca quiso darme los detalles de lo que pasó ese día… yo… investigué por mi cuenta y sé muy bien que en su momento usted desconfió tanto de ella al grado de negarme y echarla a la calle conmigo en su vientre.

Naruto entristeció su mirada. Quiso llorar al recordar el gran error que había cometido en su vida. Boruto continuó.

––No lo odio… pero no se… esto me sigue molestando de alguna manera… y espero que lo entienda…

––Lo entiendo y lo acepto, me lo merezco de verdad. Pero espero que pronto podamos… empezar de cero ¿Qué dices?

––Tal vez…

Naruto sonrió esperanzado.

––En su momento, claro; pero no por ahora ––dijo

Naruto sonrió ––Hahahaha, está bien, lo entiendo. Seré paciente hijo.

Una mesera llegó a la mesa para tomar sus órdenes.

––¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes? ––dijo la chica mientras miraba coquetamente a Boruto.

Naruto elevó las cejas al ver el evidente coqueteo.

––Una copa de vino y el especial ––dijo Boruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. La chica pasó un mechón de sus cabellos tras su oreja y con una sonrisa apuntó en su libreta.

––Yo quiero mismo ––ordenó Naruto.

La chica se retiró, no sin antes darle una última mirada al joven. Naruto sonrió y negó.

––Veo que eres muy popular con las chicas. ––dijo Naruto.

––No es algo de lo que me guste alardear.

––Claro… en fin, hablemos sobre el horario que ocuparás.

––Eso es lo que me interesa.

––Te quiero a primera hora en la empresa…

––Esta bien, estaré fuera de su casa o donde sea que viva. Deme su dirección.

Naruto le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió –– ¿Qué te parece si te vienes a vivir conmigo y tu madre?

––Estaré bien, prefiero quedarme en casa del tío Ciel; y ya que tocas ese asunto… esto te lo diré de hombre a hombre: Mas te vale que cuides bien a mi madre, ella es lo más preciado que tengo.

Naruto sonrió ––Te lo prometo hijo.

––No… se acostumbre a llamarme así… podría cometer un error con otras personas.

––No te preocupes, te llamaré así cuando estemos solos.

La mesera llegó y les sirvió. Naruto observó como la chica le pasaba un papelito doblado bajo el plato del chico. Sonrió levemente.

La mesera se fue y Boruto tomó el papel y lo leyó ––Que directa… ––acto seguido, lo guardó en su chaqueta.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente. Retomó el asunto del trabajo ––Estarás de acuerdo en que estarás siempre cerca de mí.

––Lo sé, no tiene que preocuparse por eso, sólo confíe en mí.

––Bien, descansarás los domingos.

––Me parece perfecto.

––Entonces mañana firmarás el contrato.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada miraba en distintas direcciones, necesitaba asegurarse de que no se toparía con el odioso de Kei. Desde que había llegado a trabajar como pasante en el departamento de fiscalía, ese tipo no dudó en comenzar a acosarla. Pero tenía que soportarlo, ella admiraba a su tío Naruto y quería convertirse en fiscal y más adelante, llegar a ser Ministra. Justo como él. Corrió al ascensor y entró. Suspiró relajada cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Recordó a aquél tipo. Sonrió. Era guapo y la había defendido de ese imbécil. Recordó como lo había dejado inconsciente de un golpe. ¿Quién era él? No lo había visto desde que llegó, pero a juzgar por el traje, él trabajaba en ese edificio. Tal vez en asuntos legales. Tenía el porte de un abogado. Volvió en sí cuando las puertas se abrieron. Salió de ahí, ese día había sido agotador, primero había estado ordenando varios archivos mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba escabullirse de su acosador. Era tan estresante.

Llegó a casa y se sorprendió de ver a su madre cocinando.

––Llegaste ––dijo Sakura

––Estás aquí, ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

––Me tomé el día, soy la directora ¿Recuerdas?

––Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? La doctora más dedicada haciendo uso de su autoridad para fines personales ––dijo Sarada en tono burlón.

Sakura llevó una manzana a la boca.

––Tu padre vendrá mañana, no estará aquí más de dos días. Ya sabes que es un hombre muy ocupado, así que… quiero pasar lo más que pueda con él.

––Hay mamá… estás muy enamorada de papá.

Sakura sonrió ––No lo puedo evitar, además… sé que no son tiempos adecuados… pero… quisiera ser madre otra vez. Y debo aprovechar que tu padre vendrá para… ya sabes… ¿Soy muy egoísta?

Sarada negó y la tomó de las manos ––No es así madre… ¿Cuándo es el tiempo adecuado si no? No importa en la situación en la que nos encontremos… las maldades siempre van a existir en cualquier parte del mundo. Así que no madre, no eres una egoísta.

Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su hija ––Gracias, necesitaba escuchar algo como eso –– se separó de ella ––. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

––Agotador como siempre mamá, nada fuera de lo normal. Iré a darme un baño si no te importa.

––Claro hija, yo estaré preparando la comida.

..

.

.

.

Hinata bajó las escaleras e interceptó a su hijo, quién venía llegando.

––¿Cómo te fue?

––Estuvo bien…

––¿Qué tanto?

Boruto sonrió ––No cabe duda que ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Hinata le miró sorprendida ––¿Cómo?

––Ambos son tan…. Curiosos e insistentes… lo convencí de que me contratara así que, mañana mismo empiezo.

––Bien ––sonrió nerviosa ––y… ¿pasó algo más?

––Ahí está… no madre ––Boruto le besó la frente ––No pasó nada… él insistió pero, le di vueltas.

––¿No fuiste muy rudo verdad hijo?

––Lo fui. Le dije que no era el momento y también que, aunque no lo odiaba, que si había algo que me molestaba, eso ya lo sabes.

––Hijo…

––No te preocupes, parece que estaba preparado para esto, lo tomó muy bien.

––Bueno… está bien…

––¿Madre?

––Dime hijo.

––¿Cuándo te mudarás con él?

––Bueno hijo… mañana, nos veremos y tal vez en unos días me vaya…

––Espero que sepa darte tu lugar.

––Tranquilo hijo, eso no lo dudes.

––Bueno, cualquier cosa me avisas. Ahora iré a entrenar un rato, me estoy oxidando en la Katana.

Hinata asintió y sonrió con ternura a su "bebé".

.

.

.

.

Naruto hablaba por teléfono con Hinata, acababa de ejercitarse y se secaba el sudor con la toalla.

––Entonces, no llegó de mal humor o demostró… no sé… enojo… o fastidio… ––preguntó Naruto.

––No, mi vida, llegó… normal…

––Define normal.

––Pues… yo también me encontraba ansiosa sobre lo que hubiera pasado entre ustedes y le hice preguntas… lo cual tomó con humor, dijo que ambos éramos el uno para el otro debido a que éramos igual de insistentes y curiosos.

––¿Enserio? Eso es bueno ¿No?

––Lo es. No te preocupes.

––Ok… y… ¿Cómo estás?

––Bien ¿Qué tal tú?

––Incompleto aún… te necesito ya aquí conmigo. Tenerte entre mis brazos.

––Yo también.

––Me muero por besarte.

––No digas más… o me dejarás deseándote… ––murmuró ella.

––Soñaré contigo y con nuestro primer encuentro. Eso me servirá por ahora.

––Haré lo mismo…

––Te amo…

––Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

.

Boruto se preparaba para su primer día. Suspiró, ese era su tercer intento con la estúpida corbata. Hinata entró a su habitación y se dirigió a su hijo.

––Permíteme.

Boruto se dejó hacer.

––Perfecto.

––Gracias mamá.

––¿Cómo es que puedes manejar cualquier cosa y no puedes con una simple corbata?

Boruto se encogió de hombros ––No tengo idea…

––Yo espero que la mujer que elijas te pueda seguir ayudando en esto.

Boruto sonrió ––¿A qué viene eso? Pasará mucho tiempo para que encuentre a la mujer de mi vida.

––Sólo que… últimamente he pensado que lo que te hace falta es una compañera, eso es todo.

Boruto le dio un beso y tomó su saco.

––Créeme madre, no es necesario por ahora.

––No digas eso, te vas a acordar de mí cuando te enamores de una chica y nopuedas hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella.

––Bueno, eso no ha pasado aún.

––Pero pasará.

––Ok, pero por ahora me voy a mi trabajo.

Hinata le dio un abrazo.

––Cuídate…

––Tu preocupación no es necesaria. Nos vemos más tarde madre.

.

.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su hijo parado frente a la puerta. Retrocedió un poco cuando la abrió de repente y él estaba parado como si nada. Sonrió emocionado.

––Que puntual… aunque… dime que no llevas un buen rato ahí parado….

––No mucho.

––¿Has desayunado ya?

––Lo hice.

––Oh… bien.

––¿Nos vamos?

Naruto reaccionó ––Oh, si claro.

Cuando salieron del lugar y llegaron al estacionamiento, Naruto, debido a la costumbre se dirigió a abrir la puerta del conductor y se sorprendió cuando Boruto tomó la manija para detenerlo.

––Si no le importa, manejaré yo, señor.

Naruto sonrió nervioso ––Oh… si, lo siento, es la costumbre…

Se dirigió al otro lado de la puerta. Boruto se apresuró y la abrió para hacerlo pasar. Naruto carraspeó ––No es necesario que hagas eso… yo puedo…

––Sólo hago mi trabajo, le aseguro que esto es necesario.

––Bien…

Boruto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la otra. En el interior, Naruto suspiró, su hijo estaba decidido a ser estrictamente profesional, y no lo culpaba. Él era el responsable de la barrera que este estaba poniendo, y él mismo se encargaría de derribarla poco a poco.

––¿Vamos a las oficinas? ––preguntó Boruto.

––No, hay un lugar al que debemos ir primero, si te das cuenta, no hay ninguno de mis guardaespaldas conmigo.

Boruto asintió.

––Iremos a ver al líder de seguridad que se encarga de todo en general. Te presentaré como mi guardaespaldas personal.

––Bien.

Llegaron al edificio, un guardia perfectamente armado les guió a un cuarto muy bien vigilado. Al entrar, Boruto miró a un grupo de hombres de negro y con comunicadores en la oreja. Se encontraban formados y cuando entró Naruto, se inclinaron en forma de respeto. Un hombre de cabellos blancos y con el medio rostro cubierto se hizo presente.

––Kakashi ––saludó Naruto dándole al mismo tiempo un fuerte apretón de manos.

––Vaya, hasta que te dignas a venir.

––He estado muy ocupado.

––Ya lo veo ––Miró a Boruto y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que miraba a Naruto ––¿Y este joven?

––Él es Boruto Phantomhive, será mi guardaespaldas personal.

Boruto y Kakashi se dieron la mano.

––Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos.

––Haré lo que sea necesario señor.

––Por ahora… ––Kakashi miró a sus hombres ––déjennos solos un momento.

Los hombres se retiraron. Y Kakashi miró de nuevo al joven.

––Sin embargo, aún no he recibido tus papeles, no sé quién eres.

––Sé que lo sospechas Kakashi, él es mi hijo. El hijo que tuve con Hinata.

––Señor… ––Intentó hablar Boruto.

––Esta bien, Kakashi es de total confianza.

Kakashi le miró ––Así que tú eres el hijo de Naruto.

Naruto le extendió una carpeta.

––Disculpa por no habértelos mandado, pero espero comprendas que estos papeles no pueden caer en manos equivocadas. Es preferible que por ahora no se sepa que Boruto es mi hijo.

Kakashi revisó los papeles y tomó asiento en el sofá. Luego de un rato miró a Boruto.

––¿Este curriculum es verdadero?

Boruto asintió ––Así es señor, puede consultar con mis referencias.

––Sin embargo, puedo ver que has servido en fuerzas armadas extranjeras y ninguna vez las de Japón.

––Puesto que Akatsuki es una organización terrorista que nació en Japón y que por lo tanto es aquí en donde tienen más influencias… era preferible que me preparara fuera de aquí para no ser conocido de ninguna manera.

Kakashi sonrió ––Pues esto me parece perfecto… aunque… parece que te has preparado sólo para esto… ¿O me equivoco? Además… sabes de esos tipos.

––No se equivoca, si hay algo que debo aceptar… es que el Señor Ministro ha sabido hacer un buen trabajo y ha demostrado que nunca se dejará sobornar de ninguna manera. Por lo que es un obstáculo para ellos y el blanco perfecto. Si hay algo que sé, es que, en el momento en que algo le suceda al Señor Ministro, este país y los demás se irán a la mierda.

Naruto miró sorprendido a su hijo. Él sabía por lo que estaba ahí, tenía una convicción fija y se veía muy seguro de sí mismo. Sonrió y abrazó a su hijo sorprendiéndolo.

––Y que no se te olvide la razón más importante: ¡Quieres proteger a Papá!

Boruto intentó separarse visiblemente sorprendido ––¿Qué le pasa? ¿se volvió loco?

––¡Hai!

Kakashi sonrió. Naruto se separó de Boruto y miró a Kakashi.

––Debo aceptar que no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión… pero… esta vez, podré manejarme mejor porque sé que puedo confiar en él ––dijo Naruto.

––Bueno, esto no podría funcionar mejor. Bienvenido muchacho.

Boruto asintió.

––Podrían… llamarme Fox 0 en lugar de Boruto.

––Fox 0, me gusta ––afirmó Kakashi.

Naruto se levantó, ambos hicieron lo mismo.

––Bueno, es hora de irnos, Kakashi, te encargo los preparativos para la asignación inmediata de Boruto.

Kakashi asintió y miró a Boruto.

––¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

––Ella está bien.

.

.

 **Algunas horas después…**

Boruto miró con un tic en el ojo en aquella dirección. Se encontraba a una distancia de aquélla mesa en ese restaurante tranquilo y discreto. En la mesa de al fondo: Su madre y… el Señor Ministro se encontraban tomados de las manos mientras intercambiaban saliva… volteó a ver a otro lado cuando su madre llevó su mano a la nuca de este para acercarlo más.

––Tch! Deberían irse a un Hotel…

Una mesera se acercó ––¿Qué desea ordenar?

––Un hamburguesa doble y un refresco por favor.

La joven se inclinó y se retiró.

Naruto miró a la mesa de su hijo, este miraba el celular.

––No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de nuestro hijo. Se ha formado como un buen hombre.

Hinata sonrió ––Espero que tengas paciencia… él… sin duda heredó tu efusividad y alegría… pero, mientras está en su trabajo, él es muy profesional.

––Lo sé, no te preocupes, creo que… hasta ahora, vamos bien. Esta mañana me arriesgué a abrazarlo. No se molestó, Es un avance ¿no?

Hinata llevó una mano a su mejilla y Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

––Lo es…

Naruto sostuvo su mano.

––Espero que pronto podamos ser… una familia.

––Ya lo somos… sólo que, vivimos en… ¿distintos lugares…?

Naruto sonrió al ver que ella, confundida trataba de hacerle sentir bien.

––Te amo mujer… de verdad que ya te necesito conmigo, en casa ––Naruto suspiró ––Quiero llegar a casa y verte ahí. Quiero dormir abrazado a ti y verte cuando despierte…

––Estoy arreglando unos asuntos… en cuanto termine, me iré contigo.

––No sé si pueda soportar más tiempo.

Hinata sonrió ––Ven, dame un beso.

.

.

.

.

Tres hombres se encontraban en una especie de bar. Sentados en una mesa, parecían tener una reunión.

––¿Cómo van con los niños? Kakuzu, Hidan.

––Todo bien, no hemos tenido problemas al tomar a esos niños. Las cosas se hacen rápidas y la estúpida policía no puede seguirnos el paso.

––Quiero a esos niños ilesos. Quiero que lleguen bien en el próximo cargamento. Ya saben qué hacer. El doctor Orochimaru se encargará de lavarles el cerebro y convertirles en soldados.

––No lo había visto de esta manera jefe, es bueno, ellos no pueden simplemente defenderse de unos niños.

El tipo con el rostro cubierto puso una maleta sobre la mesa.

––Aquí está el primer pago, lo demás ya lo saben.

Kakuzu tomó la maleta y se levantó junto con su compañero.

––No se preocupe, haremos el trabajo bien, como siempre jefe.

––Una cosa más… díganle a Deidara que es hora del siguiente mensaje… será en el parque Fuji-Q Highland. Ya sabes los detalles, también puedes tomar más niños de ahí.

Hidan sonrió ––Será alucinante….

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué tal el capítulo?

En el próximo cap. Los ataques y amenazas continúan. Boruto comienza a moverse.

Nos estamos leyendo ¡Soerdewa, mata ashita!


	5. Chapter 5

Mi deber, protegerte 5

Ok, la historia es completamente mía, los personajes los tomé prestados de Naruto y kuroshitsuji, los cuales les pertenecen a Masashi Kihimoto y Yana Toboso respectivamente. Sin más, continuamos.

.

NO PLAGIAR

.

.

 **Misión 5: Caos**

.

.

.

Un mes después de que Boruto iniciara a trabajar con el Primer Ministro, las cosas habían estado tranquilas. Su madre se había mudado ya con él, luego de haberse casado en una ceremonia sencilla y sin medios de comunicación presentes.

Boruto caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, cuando vio a la chica que había conocido en el elevador siendo acosada por el mismo tipo. Caminó con decisión, inesperadamente, la abrazó por detrás sosteniéndole por la cintura provocando que esta saltara.

—¿Acaso estás molestando a mi chica?

El tipo retrocedió entre molesto y sorprendido —Eres ese tipo que me agredió.

—Y lo haré de nuevo como te vea molestándola de nuevo.

Sarada estaba completamente inmóvil. Él… él la estaba abrazando. Sintió un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, trató de no respirar tan agitadamente, ya de por sí su corazón latía como loco.

El tipo apretó los puños.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No te vas?

Él Bufó despectivamente y se fue hecho una furia.

Ella se separó como si quemara — ¿Por... por qué hiciste eso? —dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

—Creí que estabas en problemas y para acabar con esto de una buena vez, lo hice ¿Estás molesta?

Ella suspiró —Gracias…

Boruto sonrió —Descuida, si vuelve a molestarte dímelo.

Ella le miró sorprendida —No es necesario…

—A ninguna mujer debe gustarle ser acosada, así que no dudes en decirme.

—Si es por lo que sucedió en el parque… no debes preocuparte… fue un accidente…

—Me agradas, eso es todo —dijo él.

—No es cierto.

Boruto frunció el ceño.

—¿No me crees?

Ella se encogió de hombros —de todas formas, me tengo que ir. Con permiso y… gracias.

Sarada se fue y Boruto no quiso insistir.

La verdad es que ella sí que se le hacía atractiva, no parecía muy agraciada, de hecho se vestía como una señora, bastante formal. Pero después de lo que había sucedido en el parque hacía unos días, había comenzado a verla de otra forma.

Ese día, Boruto caminaba muy de prisa con un vaso de café, no estaba muy caliente, y eso era porque había tardado en aquél parque debido a que estaba siguiendo a un tipo sospechoso. Dio con unas pistas, pero perdió de vista al tipo que seguía, por lo que, algo frustrado decidió regresar a casa, pues era domingo. Dio una vuelta rápida tan descuidadamente, que chocó con alguien al instante derramando su café sobre esta. Al mismo tiempo, una lluvia fuerte se desató.

—Hay no! —dijo ella. Sarada había ido a recoger algunos documentos a la oficina, justo en la entrada, se topó con su acosado, ella logró zafarse y caminar rápido, casi corría cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaría a llover, por lo que se cubrió con el maletín que llevaba y apresuró el paso sin fijarse al frente. Eso provocó que chocara con alguien y terminó manchada en café.

—Lo sientó, no me fijé —dijo Boruto.

Sarada caminó al banquillo que se encontraba cerca y dejó su maletín, se abrió unas botones y comenzó a soplarse con las manos.

Boruto la había seguido preocupado, la miró desabrocharse y luego soplarse, tragó duro cuando vio el inicio de sus pechos.

—¿Estás bien?

Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en él, le miró sorprendida, la lluvia ya los había empapado por completo.

Boruto volvió a disculparse —Lo siento.

Ella negó —Esta bien… no importa… ahora estoy empapada…

—Ya somos dos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Espera… ¿Acaso tú no eres… el tipo que me ayudó con ese imbécil?

Boruto sonrió por lo dicho —Si, fui yo… entonces tu eres la chica del elevador.

Ella asintió.

Ambos se sumergieron en un completo silencio. Sarada tomó su maletín y se abrazó a él. Boruto la miró.

—¿Te diriges a algún lado?

—Iba a mi departamento…

—Bien, entonces te llevo, traje mi auto.

Ella negó —No…no es necesario yo…

—Vamos, yo no tengo ningún problema, además, parece que habrá una tormenta —dijo mientras miraba la lluvia intensificarse.

Ella suspiró —Esta bien, no me gustaría que estos documentos en los que trabajé se perdieran.

—Bien, vamos.

Ambos se encaminaron al auto de prisa y entraron.

Mientras manejaba, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica, sus cabellos húmedos se pegaban a su rostro, la miró quitarse las gafas y tratar de limpiarlas. Fue entonces que la miró mejor, era muy hermosa, ¿Por qué se ocultaba tras esa ropa poco bonita?

Sin querer miró a su pecho. Carraspeó y decidió concentrarse en el camino. Ella le había dado indicaciones.

Por otra parte, Sarada le echó un vistazo, tenía un perfil muy varonil y atractivo. Se reprimió por sus pensamientos, más cuando no pudo evitar mirar sus músculos bien marcados que se hacían visibles tras la ropa mojada.

Una vez llegaron, Boruto se estacionó en la entrada de aquél edificio. Sarada le miró —Muchas gracias.

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Ella salió y se despidió levemente.

::::

:::::::::

Suspiró al recordar ese día. Negó mientras regresaba a su puesto. Naruto se encontraba saliendo de la oficina.

—Debo ir a un lugar, vamos, te explico en el camino.

Se trataba de una conferencia entre grandes líderes. Boruto se mantenía firme y serio tras Naruto. Miraba a su padre dar opiniones y discutir firmemente con aquellos que se oponían a sus propuestas. Exigía explicaciones claras y pedía soluciones para los delincuentes y las inseguridades. Le callaba la boca a quien se atrevía a atacarle verbalmente.

Estuvieron discutiendo durante 6 horas en aquél lugar.

Una vez entraron al auto, Boruto se sorprendió al ver a Naruto suspirar y aflojarse la corbata.

—Estoy agotado hijo… siento que tengas que soportar esas reuniones tan aburridas.

Boruto encendió el motor —No te preocupes, es mejor que un campo de guerra…

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada. Boruto condujo al edificio en donde vivía Naruto con su madre.

—¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Naruto.

Boruto negó —No, tengo cosas que hacer.

Naruto frunció el ceño —Mañana no trabajas… ¿Qué es…?

—Cosas privadas, personales…

—Lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien, no importa. Salúdame a mi madre, en estos días pasaré a visitarla.

Naruto sonrió y entró al edificio.

Boruto arrancó lejos de ahí.

…..

Naruto entró al enorme departamento que compartía con su ahora esposa. La llamó pero no contestó, comenzó a buscarla, pero no la encontró, comenzaba a preocuparse cuando entró al gimnasio que tenía, se quedó sin habla cuando la miró golpear de manera profesional el costal de box. Lanzaba ágiles golpes y patadas. Tenía una coleta alta que se le veía bien, y para rematar, enfundada en ese traje deportivo que se le ajustaba perfectamente en su cuerpo. El sudor recorría su hermoso y blanquecino rostro. A cada jadeo de ella, él quedaba hipnotizado y… excitado, muy excitado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se acercó a ella. Hinata se percató de su presencia y se detuvo a mirarle.

—Naruto… ¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó jadeando.

—Si…

Ella sonrió —¿Tienes hambre? Calentaré la cena…

—Justo ahora, tengo hambre de otra cosa… acabas de prenderme con ese entrenamiento tan sexy.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Naruto la abrazó, estaba por besarla pero ella se lo impidió —No, estoy toda sudada…

—Eso me calienta más

Naruto atacó sus labios con fuerza y ella le correspondió. La tomó de la cintura y la obligó a rodearle con sus piernas. Caminó hasta la sala con ella en brazos y cuando llegaron, la recostó en el sofá, su puso sobre ella. Estaban desesperados por quitarse la ropa que sin despegar sus labios tan ávidos que torpemente se quitaban las prendas. Finalmente, Naruto tomó sus pants de licra y los retiró junto con las bragas. Y sin dudarlo, llevó su boca a su intimidad y succionó de ella. Hinata se arqueó mientras emitía un sonoro gemido, provocando que él gruñera con intensidad. Una vez ella alcanzó el orgasmo. Naruto se dirigió a su boca y la besó. Hinata lo apartó y se dirigió su pantalón para hacer lo mismo que él había hecho con ella.

Retiró los pantalones con la ropa interior, al ver que estaba completamente duro, se sostuvo de su cuello y se impulsó para que este la sostuviera y entrara en ella al mismo tiempo. Acarició sus bien formados brazos y su ancha espalda mientras este la llevaba a la recámara de ambos.

La depositó en la cama sin despegarse de ella y ahí mismo comenzó a envestirla.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama, respirando agitados. Hinata se abrazó a este, quien la recibió.

—Facilmente me puedo acostumbrar a esto…—murmuró él.

Ella sonrió.

::::

:::

::

—¿Qué me tienes tío Ciel?

Ebastian le puso una presentación y la imagen de un tipo rubio con el cabello largo y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

—Su nombre es Deidara Kumi, quedó huérfano cuando sus padres fueron asesinados brutalmente, escapó de cinco orfanatos y luego se inició en la delincuencia a los 15 años… luego se unió a Akatusuki al ser descubierto su talento con los explosivos… —dijo Sebastián.

Ciel miró a Boruto —Ese tipo está relacionado principalmente con el robo de niños…

—¿Alguna ubicación?

Ciel sonrió —Sebastián intervino su teléfono… está planeando un atentado mañana en el Parque Fuji-Q Highland

Boruto le miró sorprendido —Entonces debemos…

—Desafortunadamente, Boruto, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo… salvo dejar que actué y ver si salen más cómplices…

Boruto apretó la boca, no podía objetar nada, pues su tío siempre tenía la razón… aún si se perdían vidas…

—Para obtener el éxito se requieren ciertos… sacrificios —comentó Sebastián.

Boruto asintió —Entonces… me prepararé…

Se levantó y se despidió de Ciel y Sebastián. Caminó por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo. Meditó sobre lo que haría. Luego tomó un pequeño control remoto de su cajonera y accionó un botón. Su armario se abrió mostrando una vitrina con todo tipo de armas. Sonrió y se levantó para comenzar a prepararse.

 **Al siguiente día…**

Naruto y Hinata desayunaban.

—Boruto me ha dicho que vendrá a verte uno de estos días.

Hinata tomó de su jugo —Tenía planeado llamarle hoy… pero si te dijo que tenía cosas que hacer no debo molestarle.

—¿Crees que sea una chica?

Ella negó —Lo dudo… él no tiene a nadie… debe ser… algo más.

—¿Nuestro hijo está haciendo algo… peligroso? —preguntó serio.

—Está trabajando por su cuenta en la investigación sobre los niños desaparecidos… él quiere encontrarlos.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo tan importante?

—Porque confío en él y sé que se cuidará…

—Es peligroso si no se anda con cuidado.

—Naruto, te hace falta conocer a tu hijo.

Naruto puso una mueca de niño regañado. Hinata le robó un beso.

 **Parque Fuji-Q Highland**

Boruto vestí unos jeans oscuros, camisa blanca con un chaqueta oscura, llevaba unas gafas oscuras y se encontraba tomando un bebida en la mesa de una cafetería en el parque. Estaba en la parte de afuera, en ese lugar tenía la vista perfecta al resto del parque. Miraba detenidamente a su alrededor. Bajo sus pies, una mochila oscura.

Se puso recto en cuento reconoció a Deidara entre la gente. Se levantó y tomó su mochila.

…

—Vamos Sarada, no seas aguafiestas, vayamos a la montaña rusa —Dijo Chouchou.

—Pero es que aún tengo…

—olvídate de la oficina por un rato! —dijo su amiga arrastrándola.

Ambas se dirigieron a los juegos mecánicos y una hora más tarde, chou chou la llevó a la casa del terror.

—Esto no da miedo para nada —murmuró ella mientras caminaban por los pasillos poco iluminados y con imágenes espantosas.

—Nos hacen falta chicos lindos para aferrarnos a ellos mientras nos protegen —dijo la morena.

Sarada suspiró.

Por otra parte, Deidara y Kakuzu habían instalado ya, la ultima bomba. Kakuzu se incorporó —Yo me voy primero, se precavido.

—Precavido no está en mi vocabulario.

—Ba! Como digas entonces… pero no hagas una estupidez que nos perjudique a todos —dijo yéndose del lugar

Boruto miraba a su alrededor extrañado, lo había perdido de vista. Miró frente a él la entrada de la casa, a él nunca se le perdía la gente… por lo que lo más probable era…

Un fuerte zumbido producto de una explosión le alertó. Enseguida se dirigió a la entrada de donde gente salía alterada acompañados de una cortina de humo.

…..

Sarada corría por los pasillos mientras se tapaba la boca, gritaba a su amiga pero no la encontraba, se había separado cuando varias personas pasaron entre ellas. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, cuando se incorporó miró a un hombre rubio que le miraba divertido.

—¿Está perdida señorita?

Sarada jadeó en cuanto vio en su mano un control de bombas y luego una cinta con una nube roja amarrado a su hombro: Era de Akatsuki.

El tipo se dio cuenta y negó —No puedo dejarte ir… —dijo sacando una daga.

Sarada salió corriendo, afortunadamente lleva unas botas sin tacones, muy cómodos para caminar, por lo que podía correr bien.

El tipo reía como loca mientras iba tras ella. Llegó a un callejón sin salida y llena de pánico miró al tipo que se lanzó sobre ella. Gritó mientras forcejeaba. ¿Ese sería su fin? Nunca se lo imaginó…

De pronto, miró como alguien se lo quitaba de encima y ahora forcejeaban con la daga. El recién llegado le desarmó fácilmente y lo golpeó. Antes de poder darle otro, Deidara le mostró una cápsula, la cual apretó y lanzó al suelo.

Boruto sabía lo que era: gas venenoso, por lo que lo soltó y tomó de la mano a Sarada y ambos desaparecieron en el humo. Se adentraron a un pequeño cuarto que no era alcanzado por el humo, pero pronto lo haría.

Sarada intentó mirar a su salvador y su curiosidad fue resuelta cuando este, quien llevaba un cubre bocas oscuro, se lo quitó para ponérselo a ella. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Tú?

Esta la ignoró mientras examinaba la cortada en su mejilla —¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo… daba un paseo…

La risa estruendosa de Deidara se escuchó entre el caos.

Ella por instinto se aferró a él.

—Debemos salir de aquí —le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano. Y llevaba su hombro a la boca y nariz para no respirar el humo. El fuego se había expandido, dos explosiones más se habían escuchado.

La ruta a la salida estaba bloqueada por el fuego, por lo que Boruto pensó que debían ir a la salida de emergencia y justo antes de llegar al otro lado del lugar en donde solo había algo de humo, Boruto fue envestido por Hidan, un hombre bastante salvaje. Había alcanzado a soltarse de ella. Mientras esta miraba todo alterada.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, el tipo era más fuerte, pero Boruto era veloz, por lo que lograba esquivar sus golpes. Cayeron al suelo, pero Boruto no se dejó, le siguió el ritmo, el tipo se lamió la sangre de su boca.

—Eres bueno…

—tú igual… —jadeó —lástima que no saldrás de aquí…

Hidan tomó un tubo de acero y se lanzó a él, Sarada chilló.

Boruto bloqueó el golpe con su brazo y lo pateó en el estomago mandándole al suelo para luego tomar un arma de su saco y apuntarle.

—Será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Akatsuki.

El tipo rió —¿Crees que te diré algo? ¡Mátame!

Antes de decir algo, una explosión mas se escuchó y Boruto, sabiendo lo que pasaría, tomó a Sarada y salieron del lugar antes de que se viniera abajo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron apartados del lugar esta le miró —¿Eres… policía?

Boruto comenzó a reír y negó.

—¡No te rías! No es gracioso lo que acaba de pasar…! ¿...ibas… a matarlo?

—Mira a tu alrededor…

Sarada así lo hizo y se sorprendió de ver el parque en llamas, llevó su mano a la boca.

—¿Te imaginas cuantas víctimas hay? Entre ellos niños… ese tipo era de Akatsuki… espero que haya muerto, uno menos.

Ella le miró comprensiva —tienes razón…¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo con amargura.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa…

Ella negó y lo sorprendió al tomarle de los brazos —¡Mi amiga! Estaba con ella pero nos separamos, por favor ayúdame a encontrarla.

Este iba a negarse, pero ella le miraba suplicante… parecía una chica indefensa…

—Esta bien.

—Gracias!

Él titubeó al verla sonreír aún cuando tenía algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Llevaban un buen rato buscando entre la multitud. Boruto miraba a niños en ambulancias con impotencia. Debía terminar con todo eso.

—¡Sarada! —se escuchó un grito y ambos voltearon. Ambas corrieron al encuentro y se abrazaron fuerte.

—Me tenías muy preocupada —regaño la morena.

—¡Tú también!

—Estás lastimada —dijo al ver su corte en la mejilla.

Boruto se acercó a ellas —Deberíamos ir con los paramédicos para que te traten esa herida.

Ella negó —Estoy bien, además, mamá debe estar preocupada… sabe que vendría aquí y esto ya debe estar en las noticias.

—¿No nos presentas? —dijo Chouchou.

—Oh! Él es…

—Boruto, un compañero del trabajo… nos encontramos hace poco…

—Oh ya veo, dijo mirándoles sospechosa.

De pronto, se escuchó el llanto de un niño, Boruto miró a un hombre extraño acercarse, y corrió.

El tipo tomó al niño mientras este pataleaba, tenía como cuatro años.

De forma agil, Boruto tomó al niño y golpeó al hombre quien cayó al suelo. Sarada y ChouChou llegaron a su lado, Boruto le dio el niño a Sarada. esta lo tomó.

Boruto tomó al tipo.

—Tú vienes conmigo

El tipo sonrió y pronto comenzó a sacar espuma por la boca. Él lo soltó.

Chou chou se acercó sorprendida y le puso una mano en el hombro a Boruto mientras miraba al tipo muerto con los ojos desorbitados. Sarada se había apartado por el niño.

—¿Ese maldito se acaba de suicidar? Que malditamente leal, creí que eso solo pasaba en las películas —dijo sorprendida.

Boruto volteó a verla extrañado por su comportamiento, pensó que como todas las chicas ambas saldrían corriendo pero ni Sarada ni ella eran así. Asintió lentamente.

Luego de haber sido interrogados por la policía y que el niño fuera encontrado por sus padres y dejado a las chicas en casa de Sarada, Boruto se encontraba en casa del Primer Ministro. Pues había sido llamado por el incidente.

—¿Te ha tratado bien madre? —preguntó él una vez en la sala.

Naruto se encontraba vistiéndose en la recamara, pues debía dar una conferencia.

Hinata sonrió mientras le limpiaba la herida de la comisura con un algodón.

—Por supuesto que si hijo, pero si estás tan preocupado deberías venir a vivir con nosotros.

—Definitivamente no, ¡Auch!

—No te quejes, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir solo sin ningún equipo especial?

—Tu madre tiene razón —dijo Naruto entrando a la sala. Boruto hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Hinata le retuvo.

Naruto tomó asiento frente a ellos —¿Has ido al hospital?

—No tengo nada, solo algunos golpes —miró su madre —¿Crees que puedas cubrir esto? —dijo señalando el moretón de su mejilla. Hinata asintió y fue a buscar su maquillaje.

—¿Hay informes sobre el numero de víctimas?

Naruto sacó su teléfono y le mostró la pantalla a Boruto. En él había un informe detallado del incidente. Boruto lo leyó rápidamente y suspiró mientras se levantaba visiblemente molesto.

—Espero que esos dos hayan muerto ahí…

—¿Eran de Akatsuki?

Boruto asintió.

—Hidan y Deidara… ambos terroristas peligrosos.

Naruto asintió —No estoy de acuerdo en que decidas ir a su encuentro por tu cuenta. Debiste llamarme, junto con Kakashi habríamos ideado un buen…

—No te ofendas, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer por mis propios medios. Tú deberías enfocarte en mantenerte firme como hasta ahora.

—¿Lo haces con el apoyo de Phamtomfive?

Boruto asintió. Es más que suficiente. Por ahora, no le digas a nadie sobre lo que estoy haciendo.

—Boruto! —llamó la voz firme de Hinata. Este le miró y se sorprendió de verla totalmente seria. Eso no era bueno.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—No le hables así a tu padre. Él está preocupado por ti.

Boruto suspiró. Naruto rió nervioso —No, está bien, sé que esto es difícil para él…

—Silencio Naruto, no deberías ser tan blando, últimamente está más irritable de lo normal.

Boruto y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos, ambos habían terminado regañados. Hinata se encaminó a su hijo y comenzó a cubrirle el moretón. Nadie dijo nada.

Más tarde, ambos caminaban por unas instalaciones seguidos de un séquito de hombres de seguridad. Boruto recibía instrucciones de Kakashi por un comunicador en el oído, al llegar a la sala de conferencias atiborrado de reporteros, Boruto se colocó tras su padre. El lugar se sentía tenso y no era para más, entre las víctimas, había cerca de 30 niños. Niños que solo habían ido a jugar y divertirse al lugar.

Naruto manejó bien la situación, a pesar de que había recibido algunos insultos solo porque pensaban que él no tomaba ninguna acción. Pero en realidad él estaba haciendo todo lo posible, estando él a cargo del país… se supone, debería hacer algo.

Borto se mantenía neutral, pero por dentro… quería ir a buscarlos a todos ellos. Acabar con esa maldita plaga.

—Señor Ministro, ¿Tiene algunas medidas más eficaces que estas últimas que se han estado viendo? —preguntó un reportero.

—En efecto, a partir de mañana se implementarán normas de seguridad un poco exageradas pero que valdrán la pena. Todo lugar público, contará con un dispositivo de última generación, en donde será fácil detectar a cualquier individuo sospechoso en segundos y serán sometidos a interrogatorio por cualquier indicio de ataque. En cuanto al toque de queda, este seguirá como hasta ahora.

—¿Qué pasará con las familias de las víctimas?

—Por supuesto, todos y cada uno de ellos recibirán una indemnización.

—Sabemos que no es suficiente con darles un apoyo económico, nadie va a devolverle a sus hijos y hermanos, díganos si estamos ya cerca de terminar con estos ataques, si hay una posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo tal vez…

A Boruto le molestó esa pregunta tan estúpida ¿Un acuerdo? Miró a su padre y se dio cuenta de que este temblaba y respiraba profundo, obviamente igual de molesto por aquello. Aceptar una "tregua" sería como ceder el poder a esas basuras.

—Estoy seguro de que nuestra gente, no aceptaría algo así, sería simplemente una tontería. Le ruego que se abstenga de dar ciertas insinuaciones a lo ridículo. Por el momento no puedo decir nada más con respecto al asunto.

Luego de eso, Naruto se retiró y se mantuvo callado. Entró un momento a una sala de reuniones. Boruto esperó afuera. Se sirvió un café, eran ya las 10 de la noche. Sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera, con el café en la mano, Boruto se perdió en sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que Naruto le miraba. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

Inesperadamente, Naruto había descubierto que le pasaba a su hijo.

Boruto le miró —No es tu culpa que no hayas podido evitar esas bombas. Por lo menos ellos dos parecen haber muerto… tenemos dos cuerpos, ven y ayuda a identificarlos.

Boruto recuperó la compostura —Vamos!

…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Boruto identificó el cuerpo de Hidan… pero no el de Deidara… el maldito seguía vivo, pero él lo encontraría.

…..

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sarada al otro día en el trabajo.

Boruto tomó un poco de agua —¿Porqué no lo estaría? Viste como le patee el trasero a esos dos.

—Asimilé que eras un… no sé… oficinista… que trabajabas en alguna planta del edificio, hasta que te vi ayer… con el Primer Ministro.

—Soy su guardaespaldas personal.

Sarada tronó los dedos como si hubiera descubierto algo —¡Eso es! Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Él asintió —¿Has comido?

Ella negó.

—Vamos, te invito.

—No lo sé…

—¿No somos amigos?

—¿Somos amigos? —preguntó ella.

Boruto comenzó a reír. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Ella se encogió de hombros —Esta bien, nunca he tenido un amigo varón…

—Vaya que privilegio.

Mientras comían, las chicas les miraban y murmuraban.

—No les prestes atención…—dijo él al ver que ella trataba de esconderse en su propio asiento.

—Ceo que no soy la compañía adecuada para un chico… bien parecido como tú.

Boruto le miró sorprendido —¿Te parezco atractivo?

Ella se excusó de inmediato —Es decir! Es solo que eres lindo… no te lo tomes personal, es solo un comentario sin ninguna intención ni nada…

El sonrió —tranquila, entiendo.

Ella asintió.

—Tú también me pareces linda… me gusta tu cabello…

Instintivamente, ella llevó sus dedos a sus cabellos —gracias —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le miró un poco más animada —Tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—Te vi pelear y… parece que lo asías muy bien… ¿tomaste clases?

—Fui al ejército… solo es experiencia —dijo con una sonrisa

—¿Enserio? ¿A qué edad?

—Mmmmmm veamos… fue… a los ¿15? No lo recuerdo muy bien.

—No juegues! ¿en serio? —dijo ya con más confianza.

Este volvió a reír —Así es.

….

….

—¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó Sakura, Sarada la abrazó y ambas festejaron. Era obvio que algo así tenía que pasar, pues hace casi un mes, su padre había ido a visitarlas y Sakura ya tenía planes.

—Felicidades mamá —dijo ella.

Sakura asintió con lágrimas contenidas.

Ciel tomó de su taza de café, frente a él, se encontraba Hinata.

—Está bien, la próxima vez enviaré a un equipo perfectamente entrenado para ser el respaldo de Boruto. Aunque tú ya sabes que el se mueve solo.

—Por lo menos que Finni siga a su lado.

—Hinata tiene razón joven amo —comentó Sebastián.

—Esta bien, esta bien… —dijo con voz cansina.

—Y por favor, avísame cuando vaya a surgir algo —dijo Hinata.

…

….

Kakuzu estrelló su copa en la pared, mientras miraba a un Deidara en la cama y vendado de casi todo el cuerpo, había recibido algunas quemaduras.

—Perdimos a un elemento fuerte y ahora nuestro terrorista está inconsciente.

—Está estable, así que no debemos preocuparnos por ahora.

—Si las cosas salieron así, es porque alguien intervino, en cuanto Deidara despierte, nos dirá quien fue.

:::::-:::::


	6. Chapter 6

Mi deber, protegerte 6

.

.

.

.

 **Misión 6: Mi deber antes que yo…?**

.

.

.

.

 **meses después.**

 **Hospital central de Tokyo.**

Boruto corría escaleras abajo, jadeó, no lo conseguiría. Saltó a casi tres metros y rodó para caer perfectamente. No se detuvo y continuó corriendo. Alcanzó a visualizar al tipo y aumentó el ritmo. Se deslizó por debajo de unas cajas suspendidas en una red y continuó corriendo. Se encontraba en una especie de almacén.

Ellos lo sabían, maldición! Que no se esperaba que de nuevo tomaran a su madre como blanco en contra del ministro. Su madre, Hinata Hyuga se había casado con su padre, y tres meses después, le sorprendió cuando le anunció que tendría un hermanito. Ese día, había acompañado a su madre a un chequeo médico y no tardó en darse cuenta que eran observados. En cuanto Naruto llegó al lugar de la cita luego de una reunión, no dudó en dejarla a su cargo y enfrentar al sospechoso, este, por supuesto, corrió a todo lo que pudo.

El final de la persecución llegó cuando Boruto se lanzó de lleno sobre el tió y ambos rodaron por el suelo, él no se detuvo y enseguida le propinó una golpiza.

—¿¡Tus órdenes!? —le exigió que hablara.

Este negó. Boruto alcanzó a ve como este movía algo dentro de su boca y de inmediato escupía sangre con espuma mezclada.

Boruto lo soltó con frustración. Otra vez el mismo método, negó.

—¿Un mal día?

Boruto sacó su arma y apuntó rápidamente. Frunció el ceño —Sasori Akasuna.

El pelirrojo sonrió —Ese soy yo —Borró su sonrisa—¿Quién putas eres tú? No tenemos datos de alguien como tú, ¿Por qué te metes con Akatsuki? Estás dándonos muchos problemas —Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de él.

—Soy guardaespaldas del Señor Ministro, esto es solo parte de mi trabajo —dijo siguiéndolo con el arma.

Sasori se detuvo —No voy a matarte por ahora…

—¿Crees que tengo miedo?

—Parece que no —miró su arma —¿No será por la ventaja que crees tener ahora?

—Sé muy bien que hay alguien apuntándome justo ahora, dudo mucho que seas tan imbécil como para aparecerte así ante un tipo del que no sabes nada. sin embargo, yo también tengo a alguien apuntándole.

Sasori le miró sorprendido —¿Qué?

Boruto sonrió —¿Quién crees que sea más rápido?

Sasori tragó —Aún si me matas, esto no tendrá fin. Hasta que tengamos el control absoluto, nadie va a descansar hasta lograrlo.

El teléfono de Boruto sonó y este sonrió. Sasori frunció el seño. Sin dejar de mirarle, el rubio tomó el teléfono y contestó— dime… perfecto… —colgó y le miró—Está muerto —guardó su teléfono— Ahora si… —sin dar tiempo a nada, Boruto lanzó el arma lejos ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasori y se lanzó sobre él.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear ágilmente. De pronto, Kakashi y su equipo de seguridad llegaron y apuntaron a ellos, la prioridad era Boruto, aunque no parecía necesitar ayuda, estaba venciendo al tipo. Aunque también se había llevado algunos golpes.

…..

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro. Se encontraban en el interior de una habitación de hospital.

Naruto se acercó a ella —Tranquila, estará bien.

—Lo sé… es solo que no puedo evitarlo…

—¿Soy un imbécil egoísta verdad? —le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás y ponía sus manos en su pequeño vientre abultado.

Hinata negó —no digas eso.

—Lo soy, ahora ellos saben de ti y… probablemente del bebé…

—Estaremos bien.

—Me alegra que por lo menos ellos no tengan idea de Boruto.

Un hombre entró y le ofreció el teléfono —Señor.

Naruto lo recibió y contestó —Kakashi.

"—Lo tenemos…"

—Entiendo —dijo para luego colgar.

…

Minutos antes…

La pelea estaba reñida entre ambos, Sasori sentía la adrenalina a tope y tenía unas ganas tremendas de matar al tipo que interfería en los planes de su jefe, por otra parte, Kakashi y sus hombres se mantenían al margen mientras no dejaban de apuntar al sospechoso.

De un rápido movimiento; Boruto lo tomó del cuello e hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible que sorprendió a Sasori, pues este le había obligado, en aquél movimiento, a que sacara de su boca la cápsula de "último recurso" que se le había dado. La cápsula cayó al suelo y Boruto logró derribarlo por fín; Sasori no pudo hacer más.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡¿Cómo sabías de esto?! —le gritó mientras escupía sangre.

—¿Crees que no he enfrentado a otros de los tuyos antes? Se muy bien la clase de cobardes que son, cuando se sienten acorralados deciden matarse. Eso es cobardía no lealtad —dijo Boruto.

—Eres peligroso para la organización… —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, Boruto no se intimidó.

Los hombres de Kakachi se acercaron y lo esposaron. Kakashi le puso una mano al hombro de Boruto —Bien hecho muchacho —este le miró:

—Espero que me permitas interrogarlo.

Kakashi asintió —Tu lo atrapaste, es tuyo —tomó su teléfono y marcó —Señor, atrapamos al sospechoso y será llevado a interrogatorio.

—"Entiendo"

Kakashi miró a Boruto —¿Cómo supiste lo de la cápsula?

—Me he topado con un par de sospechosos así, solo debía evitar que lo consiguiera o volveríamos como al principio.

—Eres bueno, que bien que estás de nuestro lado.

—Mi lealtad es y siempre será para el ministro, no importa lo que pase.

—Es bueno escuchar eso… es bueno —Kakashi se retiró y Boruto se dirigió a ver a su madre.

…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó discretamente, Hinata asintió.

—Todo está bien ¿Estás lastimado?

Boruto sonrió levemente mientras miraba a Naruto a una distancia hablar con un par de hombres.

—Estoy bien, por fin obtuve un resultado.

—Eso es bueno mi vida.

—No me llames así.

Hinata sonrió — Y tu hermano está bien, por cierto.

—Es un alivio, no es necesario que te estreses o preocupes por mí, no soy un experto pero hasta yo sé que eso no es bueno para él.

—Lo intentaré.

—Enserio, no lo hagas.

Naruto se despidió y volvió con ellos.

—Es mejor que volvamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

Hinata asintió. Los tres partieron al departamento.

—¿Te quedas a comer?

Boruto negó —No puedo, ahora mismo iré a interrogar al tipo. Necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe y por qué estaba justamente allí. —se acercó a su madre y puso sus manos en sus hombros —Ten cuidado, ten un arma siempre contigo —miró su vientre un poco abultado —Eres más vulnerable ahora.

—Hijo, no tienes…

Boruto negó interrumpiendo a su madre. Naruto los observaba preocupado.

—Escucha… cada vez me muestro más ante ellos, aún no saben quién es el tipo detrás del cubrebocas, pero a medida que me acerco a ellos, es inevitable lo que pueda pasar. Ellos son buenos en lo que hacen y no pienso arriesgarlos… no podré verte seguido… tal vez por video llamada, pero incluso ya no vendré aquí. Pronto comenzarán a seguirme, lo sé, así que por ahora, es mejor así.

Los ojos de Hinata se aguaron y se abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, este le correspondió.

—Cuidate, cuídate mucho, jamás bajes la guardia… jamás.

—Tranquila, voy a estar bien —se separó y la miró —Además, el tío Ciel ya me dijo que fuiste a verlo antes. Lo convenciste de que me pusiera protección ¿Es enserio? ¿A mí? Como si no supieras de lo que soy capaz —dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo —Perdona por el camino que tuviste que tomar… yo…

Boruto lo apartó con dificultad —Esta bien, no importa, en realidad… espero que pongas todo de tu parte para darle un futuro distinto a mi hermano.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, luego sonrió.

—Lo haré para ambos, aún no es tarde para ti hijo.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, es solo que deseo menos riesgos para él —suspiró —me iré por ahora. Cuídate —Le dijo a su madre mientras le besaba la frente.

…..

…

Boruto se recargó en la mesa —No voy a salirte con el cuento de "dime todo lo que sabes" —negó— Tienes dos opciones: Hablas o sufres y hablas igual. Es todo.

Sasori sonrió —No hablaré, puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿Dices que somos cobardes? Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es la lealtad.

Boruto sonrió —Como quieras… madito asesino —Sasori se sorprendió cuando lo vió salir sin hacer más ¿Eso era todo? Él solo era puras palabras, en realidad no podía hacerle nada, la tortura no era pate del gobierno del Ministro intachable Namikaze Naruto.

….

Kakashi miró a Boruto —¿Es todo?

—Es claro para todos aquí que no hablará. La tortura no es lo mío, pero sé de alguien que logrará que hable. Solicitaré un permiso al ministro para que me permita traer a esa persona de confianza. Estoy seguro que "él" lo logrará.

Kakashi se quedó confundido. El chico parecía saber lo que hacía.

…

—¡Sarada estás tirando el jugo! —se escuchó la voz de Sakura.

Ella parpadeó y apartó el recipiente.

—¡Lo siento!

Sakura se acercó.

—Últimamente no estás tan concentrada en tus cosas hija ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ese hombre te sigue acosando?

Ella negó —No, no es nada de eso… son cosas del trabajo madre.

—No, no te creo.

—Es la verdad, de hecho tengo…

—Sarada.

Ella suspiró —Sólo es mi yo tonta pensando cosas que tal vez nunca pasarán.

—¿Es un hombre?

Finalmente suspiró al ver la cara insistente de su madre—Es un colega… ah… sólo somos amigos ¿Bien? pero nos hemos estado conociendo y no… puedo evitar pensar en algo a futuro…—ella negó— Ok, olvídalo, no importa, tal vez estoy confundida, sólo eso.

Sakura negó —Si has pensado en una posibilidad así es porque él, de alguna manera te lo ha hecho entender ¿Cómo te trata?

—Bueno… es muy atento, siempre me hace reír, me ha dicho que… soy hermosa… y una vez dijo que le gustaba mi cabello —ella negó y miró a su madre preocupado —¿Verdad que eso no dice nada? solo soy yo la que está…

—¿Tiene novia? ¿Lo has visto con otras chicas?

Ella negó —Es lo más raro ¿sabes? Él nunca habla con otras mujeres en el trabajo y mira que todas le coquetean, incluso frente a mí le han invitado a salir… pero el siempre dice que no y siempre me va a buscar a mi área de trabajo para que almorcemos juntos… no sé si es mi imaginación pero… en ocasiones le he atrapado observándome, al principio era un poco "descarado" porque me sonreía… pero desde hace unos días, cuando le sorprendo me rehúye la mirada y ya no mantiene contacto visual como antes.

Sakura chilló haciendo que Sarada brincara desde su asiento.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Daisuke? —dijo mirando su vientre de cuatro meses. Ella negó.

—Está sintiendo cosas por ti, te lo aseguro hija.

Ella se sonrojó y negó nerviosa —No… ¿Qué cosas dices madre?

—Tu padre hacía exactamente lo mismo, al principio era tan descarado a la hora de coquetearme que cuando se enamoró de mi, ahora era yo quién le ponía todo nervioso y a temblar como gelatina. Debías haberlo visto, el gran Sasuke Uchiha había caído ante mí, pobre hombre, en ese momento me di cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él.

Sarada le miró interesada —¿Poder?

Sakura asintió con orgullo —Ya sabes, me acercaba demasiado a él, de manera que su respiración se volvía de pronto más rápida, lo tocaba sutilmente, le mostraba un poco de mi piel, lo volvía loco y siempre terminaba cediendo ante mí ¿Cómo crees que le convencí de tener otro hijo?

—¿Estás diciendo que… debería… comprobar su reacción?

—Eso mismo, inténtalo, puede que tus suposiciones no están equivocadas.

Sarada se levantó de repente y negó como si hubiera entrado en razón sobre algo.

—No! No puedo hacer algo así, debería enfocarme en mi trabajo y no…

—Sarada, hija puedes hacer las dos cosas perfectamente.

Ella negó —Olvídalo, me desconozco, yo no soy así. Definitivamente ¡No!

Sarada se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Desde que Sakura estaba embarazada Sarada se había ido a casa a hacerle compañía a su madre, ya que su padre no estaba.

…

Naruto miró a Boruto seriamente.

—Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, si crees que es una buena idea, adelante.

Boruto asintió y salió de la oficina sin más. Una vez la puerta se cerró, Naruto dejó salir todo el aire y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón.

—Boruto hijo… no quisiera que te involucraras de más pero… no hay nada que pueda hacer ¿verdad? —murmuró a la nada.

…

Boruto se encaminó a la sala y marcó un número.

—Tío Ciel, está hecho. El ministro ha dado su autorización…. Perfecto, espero contar con ustedes.

…

….

…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE MALDITA SEA! ¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!

—Pararé hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes, absolutamente todo. Por favor, no se deje algo guardado —dijo el tipo mostrando sus ojos rojos mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

—No…

—Continuemos entonces.

Sasori le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Dos horas más tarde, Sebastián salió de la habitación de manera elegante, se ajustó el saco. Boruto se acercó.

—¿Y bien?

—Está agotado pero me ha dicho todo lo que sabe.

Boruto asintió y recibió la grabadora de Sebastián, una pluma que a simple vista se veía normal.

—Hablaré con el joven amo y planearemos la estrategia para que vayas al lugar en donde están los niños, eso no está en la grabación, creo que si nosotros nos encargamos de esto, resultará.

Boruto asintió —Estoy más que preparado para esto, avísenme de inmediato.

—A partir de ahora, demuestra de lo que estás hecho, no te reprimas Boruto.

Boruto asintió y se inclinó —Sensei.

Sebastián sonrió —Pide un médico, lo necesita.

Boruto suspiró y Sebastián desapareció entre las sombras. Eso era normal para él, lo había sido desde su niñez, su tío Sebastián no era normal. Era inexplicable y tampoco le importaba mucho aquello, después de todo, él y el tío Ciel nunca habían atentado contra la vida de él y su madre. Con eso le bastaba.

Kakashi y sus hombres llegaron y le miraron —¿Está aquí?

—Se ha ido —le extendió le pluma —aquí esta. Es la información que adquirió de él.

Kakasi la tomó sorprendido —¿Enserio?

—Él es bueno, solo hace falta comprobarlo.

Kakashi asintió.

—Ah, y llamen al médico.

Kakashi entró corriendo al cuarto, Sasori no estaba lastimado, pero parecía afectado mentalmente.

—¿Qué… sucedió?

—eso no importa —Boruto se asomó por la puerta —solo comprueben la información.

Dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

…

Sarada se sorprendió al ver a Boruto recargado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Le mostraba una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Independientemente de lo que ambos pudieran estar sintiendo, trataban de fingir que todo estaba normal sobre su amistad.

Las compañeras del trabajo siempre estaban murmurando por lo bajo, pero eso ya no le afectaba a ella.

—¿Vamos a comer?

Ella le miró divertida —¿Seguro que no estás ocupado?

—Siento haber cancelado esa "salida".

Ella negó —No importa —hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. Se levantó y tomó su bolso luego de apagar la computadora.

Boruto le cedió el paso —Adelante.

Ella sonrió y caminó por delante. Ok, Boruto sabía que solo se torturaba, pero si no podía acercarse a ella como quería solo podía conformarse con observarla cada vez que pudiera, justo como en ese momento, admiró rápida y ágilmente su bien formado y redondo trasero, que se mostraba muy bien, pues la falda de oficina que se le ceñía muy bien al cuerpo.

Se posicionó a su lado —¿cómo va el trabajo?

—Normal… lo de siempre.

Boruto asintió.

Ella continuó —Supongo que tu día a día es más… ajetreado que el pasar tras un escritorio.

—Es lo mío, no puedo creer que puedas mantenerte quieta en un solo lugar, sería desesperado para mí.

—Lo sé, este tiempo conociéndote me ha dejado claro que eres del tipo… enérgico… —eso último lo dijo un poco ronca.

Boruto se tensó, ¿Acaso ella se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? Esperaba que no, porque si estaba jugando con fuego con él… él no sabría si ella terminaría ardiendo al final.

Ella carraspeó —Vayamos por comida Italiana.

Boruto sonrió y asintió —Lo que gustes.

Ella le miró con la ceja elevada —¿Comerías cualquier cosa que dijera? Sabes que a veces debes decidir tú que es lo que quieres.

"Te quiero a ti" pensó de inmediato y tensó la mandíbula por aquello —Mientras seas mi compañía durante el almuerzo comería lo que fuera.

Ella trató de no pensar mucho en aquella respuesta, se adelantó y se paró frente a él deteniéndole, este le miró sorprendido.

—Debería haber algo que quieras o que te guste, dímelo, creo que siempre estamos comiendo lo que yo quiero. Anda.

—Hamburguesas.

Ella parpadeó pero luego sonrió —Hamburguesas serán.

Él negó —No tienes que…

—No, está bien, hace mucho que no comía una.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Desde el instituto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar continuaron hablando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que, de camino al trabajo, Boruto recibió una llamada. Era Ciel, quien le convocaba a una reunión. Eso significaba una sola cosa:

Tenían la estrategia.

…..

Boruto asintió a todo lo que Sebastián decía.

—Entiendo, estudiaré el mapa durante la noche.

—No te agotes demasiado. Las cosas a veces no tienes que pensarlas mucho —declaró Ciel.

Boruto asintió.

Subió a su habitación y preparó sus armas, miró su chaleco antibalas, descompuso el rostro. No le gustaba mucho utilizar eso, era incómodo y pesado. Suspiró. Su madre estaba embarazada y no quería darle un ataque si se enteraba que fue herido o en el peor de los casos… asesinado.

Boruto despertó agitado y con una dolorosa erección, ¡Maldicion! Hasta parecía un adolescente de 16 soñando con sus sexy profesora. Mordió su labio y suspiró fuerte, necesitaba atención. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Minutos después bajó vestido completamente de negro y con una gorra oscura. En sus manos llevaba un cubrebocas.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó, alguien contestó.

—Señor Ministro, estoy por salir.

"—¿Serviría de algo si te pidiera que no fueras?"

—No.

"—Entiendo"

—Ya sabe, solo mande a los cinco mejores hombres que tenga, no necesito más. los quiero afuera, yo me haré cargo desde adentro, en cuanto la misión finalice, usted dará la conferencia de prensa.

"—Bien, ten cuidado… hijo"

—Cambio y fuera —fue lo único que dijo para colgar.

Un chico rubio y sonriente se paró frente a él —¿Nos vamos?

Boruto sonrió —¿De verdad piensas ir vestido así Finni?

Este le miró curioso —¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?

—Con ese overol y ese sombrero llamarás la atención apenas pongamos un pie allí.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿No es más divertido el que nos vuelen las balas por el trasero?

Boruto carcajeó —¿Sigues con eso?

—es la verdad.

…

Boruto sabía que tenía que jugársela por todos esos niños. Ajustó sus armas y comenzó con la infiltración en compañía de Finni, él era en quién más confiaba. Finni había sido uno de los primeros sujetos de prueba de aquella organización y Sebastián lo había liberado y le había hecho jurar que serviría a Ciel. Él no lo dudó.

"Estamos en posición"

Se escuchó la voz de Kakashi, Boruto se ajustó el comunicador. Los dos se dirigieron por los conductos. Boruto sabía perfectamente hacia donde dirigirse.

—Espero que estés bien, Finni —susurró bajo.

—No te preocupes, no perderé el control.

—Bien.

Bajaron por un cuarto y abrieron una puerta. Se ocultaron al ver a dos tipos en bata conversar y sacarse unos guantes de latex ensangrentados.

—Estos mocosos cada vez dan más lata.

—Oh, así que terminaste matando a otro niño.

—Solo está herido, si no se hubiera movido como loco no le habría clavado el bisturí.

—Recuerda que los de arriba no quieren más cadáveres.

El otro se encogió de hombros —No es mi culpa.

—Por supuesto que lo es— dijo Boruto saliendo de su escondite, a su lado, Finni estaba molesto.

Ambos les miraron en shock —¡Quienes son ustedes!

—Soy quien te va a hacer pagar por todos esos niños —se escuchó la tétrica voz de Finni.

Boruto suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta —Te espero afuera, no tardes.

Finni asintió.

…

Sarada sorbió de su café y continuó tecleando, dejó de escribir y suspiró. Pensó en Boruto y en todas sus palabras. Él siempre le hacía entender que le gustaba estar con ella pero no hacía nada para acercarse más.

Gritó de repente —¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! ¡ESTÁ LOCO! ¡DIOS NO PUEDO ENTENDERLE!

Sakura se asomó con un vaso de helado —¿Todo bien?

—Si… lo siento si te asusté.

—¿Es él?

—Si... —dijo sonrojada.

—¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

Ella negó —No madre, no podría hacer eso.

—¿Sabes? Ahora más que nunca tengo curiosidad de conocerlo. Deberías invitarlo a cenar uno de estos días.

Sarada le miró alterada —¡No! ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡olvídalo!

Sakura se carcajeó y salió de su cuarto.

Ella suspiró.

…

Hinata se retorcía las manos.

—Por dios, necesito calmarme, todo va a salir bien… necesito comer ramen —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina con su teléfono en mano. Shikamaru tecleaba rápidamente sobre el escritorio y tenía un comunicador.

—El dron ya está en movimiento, tendremos imágenes en seguida.

—Ya lo sabes, solo tenemos que ubicar a los elementos sospechosos y avisar sobre su ubicación —recordó Naruto.

—Lo sé, estoy en eso. La comunicación es perfecta, no tendremos problemas.

…..

Finni salió tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Boruto.

—Es hora.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Misión 7: Primera Operación**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Boruto, seguido de Finny caminaban a toda velocidad por los pasillos de aquella base, ambos con armas en las manos miraban a su alrededor con rapidez, bajaron unos pisos más y llegaron a una puerta. Finny pasó la tarjeta de acceso de uno de los tipos a los que había enfrentado antes y esta se abrió. Entraron y se encontraron de frente con más de una docena de tipos, Boruto se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a disparar mientras que Finny había dado un gran salto y cuando aterrizó, lanzó los estantes que se encontraban allí acabando con todos en un instante, pues incluso Boruto era muy certero con las balas.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron al momento en que miraban la última puerta.

Una voz se escuchó por el mircrófono de Boruto—"Es esa, es la última… tomen a los niños y salgan, se han detectado más trampas…"

—Bien Kakashi —cortó Boruto, no sin antes tomar todos los papeles que habían allí y guardarlos en su bolso.

.

.

.

—¡No! —gritó un pequeño de cuatro años mientras evitaba que le inyectaran.

—¡¿Acaso quieres que te golpee?! Ya sabes lo que pasa con los que se resisten!

La puerta se abrió al instante y antes de que aquél hombre pudiera voltear a ver de quien se trataba, una silla fue a dar contra su cuerpo dejándole inconsciente.

Boruto se acercó al pequeño y le sonrió —Tranquilo, te voy a sacar de aquí…

El pequeño asintió y rodeó con sus brazos a Boruto, este lo sostuvo, pues se había dado cuenta de que no dejaba de temblar.

Los pequeños de las otras camas se levantaron y se reunieron con ellos, pero Finny se dio cuenta de que solo uno aún seguí en la cama. Caminó lentamente hacia él y le habló.

—Vamos pequeño, levántate…

El pequeño negó —No puedo…

El pequeño en brazos de Boruto susurró —El hombre malo le pegó en los pies.

Finny retiró la sábana y tuvo que contener la ira, el pequeño tenía incluso los pies amoratados.

—Sólo quería irme de aquí…

—Pues así lo harás —dijo Finny mientras lo tomaba en brazos con sumo cuidado y se dirigía a la puerta.

Los demás pequeños, de entre doce y seis años les siguieron muy de cerca y tomados de las manos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, al pasar por uno de los pasillos un ruido llamó su atención y Boruto logró observar una pantalla con números rojos y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Luego, en ese instante, los números se congelaron, entonces supo de quién se trataba y con finny se aseguraron de salir de prisa con los niños. a su paso habían cuerpos no solo de aquellos hombres, sino del gobierno que había sido de apoyo para la operación.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se acercó a Boruto a toda prisa y miró su brazo —Estás herido.

—Sólo fue un rozón.

Naruto negó —Ve a que te atiendan, y luego te vas a descansar, te daré un par de semanas…

—No, iré a tratarme esta herida y luego regresaré a la posición que me corresponde.

—Boruto…

—Señor —Boruto se inclinó —Y por favor no le diga a mi madre —dijo para retirarse.

Naruto suspiró —Olvidé decirte que lo hiciste bien… que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Un hombre en traje se acercó a él —Ministro, está todo listo para la conferencia.

.

.

.

Cuando Boruto llegó a la enfermería que había en el edificio del ministro, no se esperaba el encontrarse con Sarada, pero eso no era todo, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por vendarse la mano. Ella le miró igual de sorprendida.

—Boruto…

Boruto se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió nerviosa —Ah… yo… derramé el café sobre mi mano…

Boruto la examinó con cuidado y luego la ayudó a vendarse.

—Gracias… —murmuró ella.

—Te conozco, no eres tan torpe como para derramarte café.

—Lo soy…

—Estás temblando.

—Es porque… me dolió… lo había sacado de la máquina en unos segundos…y…

Boruto observó una marca roja en su brazo y entonces lo supo. No dijo nada.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Estás herido!

—Solo me rosó una bala…

Ella le miró sorprendida —¿Atacaron al señor ministro?

—Él está a salvo.

Ella asintió mientras le obligaba a quitarse el saco y lo sentaba en una de las camillas.

—Tranquilo, sé primeros auxilios, mamá es doctora.

Boruto asintió —Entonces estoy en tus manos.

Ella sonrió y con un algodón comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Ella le miró—¿Quieres que lo cosa?

—Si puedes hacerlo estaría bien.

—Vaya, sin titubeos, eres un buen niño.

Boruto dejó salir una sonrisa.

Rato después él se encontraba sorprendido— Vaya, no está mal.

—Se hace lo que se pueda —dijo orgullosa de si misma.

—Bueno, es hora de volver a mi puesto.

—Yo creo que deberías descansar.

—Estaré bien —se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrir se detuvo y miró a Sarada —¿No vienes?

Ella parpadeó y buscó su bolsa —Ah! Si, si! Espérame —dijo para apresurarse con él.

.

.

Una vez solo en el pasillo, Boruto creyó que nada podía ir mejor, aquél tipo venía en su dirección mientras que intentaba limpiarse el café derramado sobre su camisa. Se detuvo de golpe en cuanto miró a Boruto y su rostro reflejó pánico.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Café hirviendo? —dijo Boruto.

—Déjeme en paz —dijo apresurándose a su lado y tratando de cortar el rollo.

Boruto no se movió y cuando este pasó a su lado, enganchó su cuello con su brazo y lo arrastró a uno de los cuartos de servicio.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeó aquél hombre, más Boruto lo lanzó contra la pared una vez cerró la puerta tras él, lo levantó de las solapas y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, este se quejó.

—Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, pero fuiste y la lastimaste —lo golpeó de nuevo y luego en las costillas un par de veces.

—Por favor ya… ella se me insinuó —Boruto volvió a golpearlo y se acercó a él de modo que lo escuchara.

—Vuelve a decir otra cosa de ella y me encargaré yo mismo de que te saquen de aquí. Esta es la última advertencia.

—Te denunciaré por esto…

—Claro, y yo me encargaré de que Sarada también lo haga.

…

….

Base criminal en Hong Kong…

1037 horas

—¡Jodido Sasori! Habló sobre una de nuestras bases —dijo Pain.

—¿Por qué rayos no se mató? —preguntó Kisame.

—Un hombre lo capturó y evitó que se matara, es como si ya supiera sobre nuestras acciones —dijo Zetsu.

—¿Por qué no lo notificaste antes?

—Sasori no habla ni con tortura, algo tuvo que haberle pasado…

—¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Zetsu! ¡Investígame sobre ese tipo! —gritó Nagato.

El tipo con traje verde se levantó y salió del lugar.

Pain miró a Nagato —Hermano, habla con Orochimaru, necesito resultados ya.

—Bien Yahiko

—Llámame Pain, no lo olvides.

—Como quieras —dijo suspirando.

.

….

.

—¿Cómo están los niños? —preguntó Boruto.

Naruto le sonrió —Están bien, con sus padres y también el pequeño que resultó gravemente lastimado de los pies.

Boruto asintió —¿Sus padres lo han visto?

Naruto negó —Me temo que…es huérfano.

—¿Nadie ha venido a buscarlo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—En realidad… sus padres murieron en el atentado al centro comercial… ellos… estaban allí repartiendo folletos para poder encontrarlo…

Boruto soltó un suspiro —Oh por dios…

—Hay una persona que quiere hacerse cargo de él.

Boruto le miró y Naruto extendió una carpeta a él. Boruto la abrió.

—Es un trabajador de Phamtomhive… ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Finniy? —le miró —él quiere…

—¿Es confiable?

—Si… lo es… —le miró— vuelvo en unas horas —dijo saliendo.

Marcó el número y fue atendido de inmediato.

—Boruto.

—Finny ¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer?

—No puedo abandonarlo, tú has visto por lo que pasó.

—Si, lo sé.

—Además una de las enfermeras cometió una imprudencia y le dijo que sus padres habían muerto.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Está deprimido, necesita que alguien le diga que está ahí… ya he hablado con el señorito.

—Bien, es tu decisión.

—Y por favor, háblale bien de mí al señor ministro.

Boruto sonrió y colgó.

..

.

..

Sarada sospechaba que Boruto hubiera tenido que ver con el estado en el que Koji, su acosador, se encontraba. Ahora ya no la miraba, la evadía a cualquier costo y tampoco es como si aquello no fuera un alivio para ella.

No podía con la curiosidad pero tampoco podía preguntarle si él había tenido algo que ver porque si en realidad él no sabía nada, aquello la descubriría sobre el hecho de que ella quiso ocultarle aquél mal rato en el que terminó con café hirviendo sobre su mano y luego, derramado sobre el tipo.

Suspiró mientras no dejaba de mover el pie y de golpear el escritorio con el lápiz en una especie de repiqueteo.

¿Qué hacer?

—¿Sarada?

Ella se exaltó y se levantó de la silla en un brinco. Boruto la observaba.

—¿Estás aquí? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él elevó la ceja y sonrió burlón —No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Qué gracioso —dijo ya repuesta.

Él se acercó —¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —miró a su alrededor —¿Por qué no te has ido aún?

Ella boqueó y luego tomó su bolso —Estaba por irme…

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó —No… no es nada…

—Te llevo a tu casa.

Ella asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Mientras iban en el auto, todo estaba sumido en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Cómo va tu herida?

—Ya estoy mejor, gracias ¿Y qué tal tu mano?

Ella se la mostró —Está mejor.

Boruto asintió.

Sarada miró por la ventana —¿Podemos parar un momento?

Boruto la miró y ella continuó —Tengo que comprar… algunas cosas.

—Claro —dijo mientras se estacionaba frente al mini súper.

Ambos bajaron y Boruto observó como ella se mostraba algo nerviosa.

Ella carraspeó —No tienes que venir... conmigo…

—Olvídalo, es algo tarde y no puedes estar sola incluso en un súper. Mira este lugar, está completamente solo —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sarada creía que aquello era una tortura, había olvidado que necesitaba tampones y comprar esas cosas frente a un chico que te importa lo que piense de ti, no era precisamente algo cómodo.

Boruto se dio cuenta que ella paseaba por los pasillos sin mucho interés —¿Qué necesitas? Puedo ayudarte a buscar….

—¡NO!

Él le miró sorprendido y ella se sonrojó.

—Lo que quiero decir es… que yo puedo ir por ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Solo… —trató de no alterarse— espérame aquí ¿Si?

Él elevó sus manos en señal de rendición y dejó que se perdiera entre los pasillos —¿Por qué actúa así? —Negó —No puedo entenderlas… —murmuró mientras se dirigía a buscar una bebida energética.

Boruto dejó salir un suspiro en cuanto escuchó aquello, si, si creía que ese día sería de lo más normal para él, estaba muy equivocado.

—¡Arriba las manos! ¡Este es un asalto!

—La caja! ¡Rápido!

—¡Está bien! no me mate!

Sacó su arma y gritó —¡Al suelo! —el cajero se escondió tras el mostrador para más tarde, salir corriendo a la calle y una lluvia de balas comenzó. Boruto había derribado a uno de ellos, pero tres tipos más entraron al lugar con ¿Metrallas? Boruto parpadeó sorprendido y el ataque no se hizo esperar. Escuchó el chillido de Sarada y corrió con ella, ambos ahora estaban ocultos tras un estante mientras que ella tenía las manos en los oídos.

Los disparos se detuvieron y él observó un paquete en el regazo de Sarada, lo tomó y lo miró —¿Qué son estos?

Ella palideció en cuanto vio a Boruto observar sus tampones y se los arrebató para lanzarlos lejos de allí —¡No es nada!

Boruto observó aquello tirado a una buena distancia —¿Es lo que buscabas? ¿Para qué son?

—¡Boruto! ¿No crees que debamos preocuparnos por algo más? —le dijo alterada.

—Oh, si! —Tomó el arma que llevaba en su saco y ajustó las balas.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Siempre llevas un arma contigo? —dijo sorprendida y asustada.

—Sarada ¿Olvidas cuál es mi profesión?

—¡SAL AHORA MALDITO INFELIZ! —gritó uno de ellos.

Boruto sonrió y habló para sí mismo —Que tonto, no debiste hablar… ahora sé sonde estás —Boruto se incorporó y dió solo un disparo para luego volver inmediatamente a su lugar.

Sarada le observó incrédula —¿Acabas de disparar a lo loco?

—¡Oh maldición! Mató a Gon!

Ella le miró boquiabierta —¿Fuiste tú? ¿Cómo supiste? Es decir…solo…

—Ya sebes, entrenamiento —acercó su rostro al de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban pero ¿Qué diablos? A ella no le importaba aquello, su mente divagaba en sus profundos ojos azules.

—¿Sarada?

—¿Si? —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Me gusta observar tus labios pero… —dijo tratando de contenerse y más por aquella mirada que ella le daba, sumado a eso; la situación en la que se encontraban. Sarada era diferente, no era la típica chica gritona y paniqueada con las había tratado.

—¿Mis labios? ¿Te gustan? —dijo completamente desconectada y para sí misma.

—Necesito que hagas algo.

Un disparo se escuchó y ella salió del trance —¿Qué sucedió?

Él sonrió —Sarada, voy a distraerlos, pero esta cosa no aguantará mucho y he visto que traen granadas.

—Oh por dios ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Los distraeré y tú correrás lo más que puedas —señaló un extintos al otro lado —me lanzarás eso y luego—señaló el almacén—entrarás allí.

—Pero…

—Hey, confía en mi, te cubriré la espalda, no permitiré que ninguna bala te atraviese.

Ella asintió completamente segura —He vito lo que puedes hacer así que… —dijo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y se incorporaba.

Boruto la observó sorprendido y luego sonrió —Te daré la señal.

Ella asintió.

Salió del escondite y comenzó a disparar, de inmediato, l atención se fijó en él —¡Ahora!

Sarada corrió entre toda la lluvia de balas se deslizó hasta alcanzar el extintor. Boruto mató a otro más pero no alcanzaba a los otros tres.

—Boruto! —él volteó y Sarada le deslizó el extintor que llegó perfectamente a sus pies. Este lo tomó y corrió más cerca de ellos entre los estantes.

Los otros estaban ocultos por lo que pudo lanzarlo hacia donde provenían las balas y le disparó provocando que el tanque sacara todo de forma estrepitosa, aquello provocó una pantalla de humo suficiente para que ellos no pudieran verlo y así fue como se acercó a ellos y los mató dejando a solo uno inconsciente, marcó un número.

"—Boruto."

—Tío Sebastián, le enviaré una ubicación, hay un hombre vivo para interrogatorio sobre el tráfico de armas y también…

"—¿Quieres que me encargue de los videos de seguridad?"

—Si no es mucha molestia…

"—Bien. Sal de ahí antes de que llegue la policía."

Boruto se dirigió al almacén y abrió la puerta, Sarada emergió de la oscuridad —¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Si, salgamos de aquí —dijo él para luego cargarla en brazos y dirigirse a la salida y efectivamente, las calles estaban solitarias, pero debido al escándalo, las patrullas llegarían pronto. Subieron al auto y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron, Boruto no permitió que bajara y la sacó en brazos del auto.

—No es necesario que…

—¿Qué piso es? —preguntó él.

Ella suspiró —Es el tercero.

Cuando llegaron, él la depositó en el suelo y para la comodidad de ella, él decidió irse antes de que ella tocara.

Sakura la recibió preocupada y ella le contó lo que había pasado.

—Si él no hubiera estado ahí… tal vez a mí también me habrían agarrado madre.

—Él fue muy valiente y tú también.

Ella asintió —Pero eso no es lo peor.

—¿Aún hay más?

Sarada se llevó las manos a la cara —Él vio mis tampones! ¿Puedes creerlo? Incluso los tocó! ¡Por dios!

Sakura comenzó a reír —Vamos hija, no debes avergonzarte por eso, es lo más normal del mundo y lo sabes.

Ella negó —No puedo con eso, espero que no me pregunte más sobre aquello.

—¿Te preguntó sobre eso? —preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

—Debiste verlo, me sorprendió que no conociera esas cosas porque vamos, ¿Quién no sabe sobre eso? Me preguntó que para qué eran.

Sakura rió —Eso dice mucho de él ¿Sabes? Significa que ha estado siempre ocupado en asuntos de trabajo que no tiene tiempo para saber más sobre las mujeres pero ¿Sabes qué? Es hora de que sepa por ti todo sobre la mujer.

—Eso no viene al caso madre, es enserio, o es muy despistado o muy inocente.

—Es mejor inocentes, así los perviertes de la mejor manera.

Sarada se quedó pensativa —Ahora que lo recuerdo… él dijo algo sobre mis… —llevó sus dedos a sus labios— Labios…

Sakura se emocionó —¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Ella le miró pensativa —él dijo que… le gusta… mirar mis labios.

Su madre chilló mientras se levantaba de un brinco —Por dios, desea besarte.

Sarada se levantó —¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué no lo hace?—Ella pareció reaccionar y llevó sus manos a la cabeza —¡No! Eso no debería importarme, debo enfocarme en mi trabajo no en buscar un novio —ella negó.

Sakura puso sus manos en los hombros —Hija, no reprimas tu sentir, o terminarás lamentándolo.

—Mamá —le miró dolida —No sé qué hacer, incluso si tienes razón sobre él… él también se estás reprimiendo ¿No? A veces me mira como si…

—¿Cómo si quisiera comerte?

—¿Y si es sólo deseo? ¿Y si no siente nada más por mí?

—Bueno hija, Dices que es el guardaespaldas principal del Ministro ¿No? Tal vez piense que su vida implica riesgos y no quisiera involucrarte en nada.

—Por dios, pero ya hoy me involucré en un tiroteo con él —miró a su madre —seguro que salgo en las noticias corriendo como loca y papá me mandará a encerrar ¡Incluso dejé mis zapatos! ¡Dios!

Ahora si que estaba alterada, y esque, ella no había pensado en aquello hasta ese momento.

.

.

.

Sarada no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, y ahora se encontraba en una mesa con la vista perdida en la pantalla de las noticias en aquella cafetería, no podía estar en el trabajo y sentía pena de que alguien ya la hubiera visto en las cámaras de seguridad. Una mano se sacudió frente a ella, entonces ella le miró, era Boruto con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

—Oh por dios ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo algo perdida en la televisión.

Boruto miró la TV y luego a ella —¿Sobre qué?

—¿Olvidaste las cámaras de seguridad? Porque yo si y ahora de seguro van a sacarnos en televisión por el alboroto de ayer y entonces mi padre vendrá y me enviará lejos para…

—Hey, tranquila… —dijo Boruto muy calmado.

Ella le miró —Incluso dejé mis zapatos allá —Sarada llevó sus manos a la boca.

Boruto le imitó aquél acto y luego sonrió —Tranquila, ya me ocupé de eso, no hay videos, estamos a salvo —se encogió de hombros—Supongo…

Ella le miró emocionada y se levantó para sentarse a su lado —¿Lo juras? ¿Papá no sabrá de esto?

Él negó y entonces él se sorprendió cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro, ella le miraba seria— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche!

—Olvidé aquél detalle, pero oye, esta todo resuelto, y a todo esto ¿Por qué tanto miedo a tu padre?

—Él… es… el segundo al mando de las fuerzas especiales de Japón, el comandante Sasuke Uchiha —dijo con una sonrisa.

Boruto le miró sorprendido —¿Hablas enserio?

Ella asintió —Mi padre es muy estricto y si hubiera visto lo que pasó ayer… no sé que hubiera hecho, tal vez incluso hubiera mandado a encerrarme en un lugar en donde estuviera "A salvo".

—Pues su actuar estaría más que justificada…yo… jamás lo conocí pero he escuchado mucho sobre él, dicen que es uno de los mejores de su época.

Sarada asintió —Pero que no te engañe, él puede ser muy sensible con sus mujeres.

—¿Sus mujeres?

—Mi madre y yo, por supuesto.

Boruto sonrió.


End file.
